Circles
by Rosetta-Mist
Summary: Sequel to Knife Called Lust. Boondock Saints 2. Murphy and Conner have new problems and new partners. Marietta is a long way from home and is searching for answers to her questions. Love story. New Hits, new problems, new plans, different world for each
1. Chapter 1

I kicked him in the gut and twirled around and tripped him with my staff, then slammed it down right between his legs. "You are just as good as you were when you left." My sparing partner said and I dropped the weapon and walked off without a word. I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off my body, then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Alright there dear?" I waved him away and he nodded. I sighed and plopped down on the couch. I was flipping through channels when I heard a new reporter.

I flipped back and sat up, staring at the TV. "No new lead on this murder case, but it was said that pennies were placed on the priest eyes, not unlike the so called Saint's calling card that took placed 8 years ago, after they executed Papa Joe in a courtroom full of people." I sat back and took a drink of water. "Why do you even bother with that shit?" "Fuck off!" I said and threw the bottle of water at him.

"Temper." He said and walked over to me. "He was your brother in law, why don't you care?" I asked and he chuckled. "He tried to take you from me, I wanted to kill him right then, but your mother begged me to spare him." I scoffed and stood up, turning off the TV. "Where are you going?" "For a walk." I said and walked outside. It was breezy of course and sunny. I sighed and touched my shoulder where the scar was.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked, walking up behind me and kissing my cheek. "Stop that." I said and he wrapped his arms around me. "What's this? You don't want to be with me anymore? After all these years together?" I removed his hands and leaned against the stone railing, looking at him. "Just leave me alone." I said and he smirked. "Oh come on, you know I said I was sorry about the whole mystery guy thing right?" I raised my hand to hit him, but dropped it.

"Matthew, go away." I said and he pulled me into his arms and started kissing my neck. I tried to push him away, but he only budged a little, then bit down on my neck and I gasped at it. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him off me. I jerked his head down and kissed him passionately. He pulled away after a minute or so. "There's my beautiful, fierce fiancé." He growled in my ear and nuzzled my neck.

"Ah, the two love birds are at it again." We pulled apart and turned to see my twins' siblings smiling at us. "What?" Matthew asked and they walked over to us. "Mother wants to see you two about the wedding stuff." Bethany said and Benjamin punched Matthew in the arm. "Yeah, everyone is ready for you two to finally tie the knot and take over the family business." I turned away from them and stared at the beautiful scenery. Bethany walked over to me.

"Are you alright Marietta?" I smiled at her. "I'm fine, tell mother we will be along shortly." She nodded and grabbed her brother's arm. "Come on, give them some alone time." Matthew walked over to me and placed an arm on my waist. "Shall we?" I nodded slowly and couldn't help but notice the dark clouds heading our way.

"Marietta, what are you wearing?" my mother yelled as soon as she saw me walk in with Matt. "I was training." I said and she shook her head. "You are a bride now, so no more training, Matthew here is going to protect you from now on." I glared at her back as she walked over to a table. "Now I like this cake, which do you like Matthew dear?" I sighed and stuck a finger in the sample cake. "It's too sweet." I smiled at her face.

"If you don't want to be helpful, then just go play with your brother and sister. Matthew and I will decide everything." I walked over to the door. "Since when it you become a bitch Mother?" I called and opened the door, walking out. I walked onto my bedroom balcony and saw my father talking with a group of men. He looked up and waved at me, blowing me a kiss. I flipped him off and saw some of the men smile at me.

I looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds closer. I have been in hell for the past 8 years. As soon as I got back, I was told I was marrying mystery man, who was shown to be a handsome man named Matthew. He was rich and my father thought I would be happy running the business with him. I had locked myself in my room for the first few weeks, and then finally Matthew and I grew closer as he could sneak into the room whenever he wanted.

He talked me into training with him and then I found he was very likeable when he wasn't in his gear. He was just a normal guy, wanting a normal life. I found myself getting used to being back and even was happy to see my younger brother and sister. I spent some days talking about my life out of the family with my sister; she wanted to go to America.

My brother wanted to take over the business, but once I was back, he realized I was better fitted for the roll and tries to be my personal body guard, but I easily lose him. He likes to train with Matthew, although he doesn't stand a chance, even with Matt holding back. I was then throw into wedding plans, but could care less. My mother wants me to dress like a proper lady, but I refuse to. Nowadays I normally train all the time and when I'm not, Matt is always around, I'm never alone.

I don't want to be here and yet I'm stuck. I want to be back in Boston, I want to go back in time and change what had happened that night, and I could've changed so much. I wanted to rid myself of the nightmares that still haunted me. I care for Matthew, but it's not love and it won't ever be love. I already love someone, but I don't know where he is. After they killed my uncle, the guys were with that same man that tried to kill them, and suddenly they just disappeared.

I heard a knock and Matt walked in, and came over to me, rubbing his head. "She hit you for doing something wrong right?" I said and he laughed. "You won't ever learn." I giggled at him and he wrapped his arms around me and looked out at the forest. "Want to join me for a ride?" I smiled and nodded. I was only allowed off the grounds with Matthew, as I could easily get away from anyone else.

"Something on your mind, sweetheart?" he asked as we walked hand in hand to the stables. "No. Why do you ask?" I said and he shrugged. "You seem different, distant." "I'm fine." I said, opening the door and walking to my mare's stall. I got her ready and stroked her neck as Matt was getting his horse ready. "Stardust, let's go." I said, climbing onto her back and smiled as Matt climbed onto Bane. "Ready?" I asked and he nodded at me, then we took off.

We rode through the trails and came to my favorite spot, a sunflower field; it was beautiful this time a year. We let our horses graze as we settled into a nice patch. I was sitting in his lap and he was kissing my neck. "You want to leave?" he asked suddenly and I glanced at him. "What?" "You don't want to be here anymore. I can see it in your eyes." he said and touched my cheek.

"Matthew…" "Don't say it." he whispered and I turned in his lap so I could face him. "I'm truly sorry." I whispered and he lifted my chin and kissed me with such passion. I kissed him and next minute we were lying on the ground with him on top of me. He pulled away and stared at me. "You don't want to marry me do you?" I shook my head and he sighed and sat up. "I knew this day was coming, I was just praying I could change your mind before it came." I sat up and fixed my hair and blinked at him. "I'm not sure I understand you." "The day you agreed to come back with me, I knew you wouldn't stay. I knew something would call you back, but didn't want to admit it. I knew what it was, but my pride wouldn't let me accept it." "You knew?" "I did, it's him isn't it? When you were watching TV, a new report about them, everything came back again." I nodded and took his hand.

"I care about you Matthew, but I love him. I barely know him, but I know I'm right. It's been eight years and nothing has changed, the feelings are there and won't ever change." I explained, placing his hand against my heart. "You know they will just make me come back and get you." I smiled and winked at him. "I have a plan that will make everything work out."

Time for a breakout and a riot.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched his face changed and finally he nodded. "I will help you, but only because I love you." I kissed his cheek and we got up. "Thank you Matthew, and I'm sorry that I can't feel the same way about you." We rode back and packed my stuff. "You got the note?" I nodded and he smiled at me. "Let's go then." He grabbed my hand and we left that night, no one would even know until we were long gone.

"That was a well thought plan." He said as we drove to the pier. "Yes, I know they would have sent you after me, but how can they send you if they think you are already with me?" I laughed and leaned against his shoulder. I wrote a note, saying that Matthew and I never would run the family business and were running away for a normal life together. I smiled and felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I woke up on a bed and rubbed my eyes and saw Matthew sleeping behind me. I turned and kissed his lips softly, and he woke up. "What?" he asked, stretching. "Where did you send us?" "To America, I thought Maine was good." I smiled and nodded. "Are you going to stalk me?" I joked and he laughed. "No, this time you are on your own. I'm staying in Maine, you can go wherever your heart leads you." I nodded and curled up with him and we went to sleep.

I was being woken up again, this time Matthew was dressed and had our bags in his hands. "We are here." I nodded at him and got out of bed. We walked off the ship and saw a car waiting for us. "I figured it would be better than a taxi." I smiled and we climbed into the car. "Drop me off at the Plaza Hotel and then she is headed to Boston." Matt said and I sat back. He put his arm around me and snuggled up to him.

"Why do you act like this when you know we are about to part ways?" "That's why. I don't love you, but I still was with you for eight years, you have grown on me. I know we won't see each other again, or if we do, it will be a while." I explained and he sighed and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed me, and then let me sleep.

I woke up to him trying to move me without waking me up. "Oh I'm sorry, you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you." He said and I stretched. "I'm leaving now." He said and we both climbed out. I hugged him and gave him one last kiss. "Goodbye Matt, you'll always be in my heart." "But never first." He smiled and helped me back into the car and walked into the hotel. "Wake me up when we get there please." I said and the driver nodded.

I opened my eyes and heard the radio. "Are we there yet?" "No, about another 30 minutes, miss." "Oh alright, can you drop me off at the police station?" he nodded and I sighed and stared out of the city. Once we were there, I thanked him and tried to give him money, but he said he already got paid. I sighed and grabbed my bags and stared at the doors.

I walked into the station and one of the cops that worked on the cases with Smecker and the others came over to me. "Hey I know you." I smiled and waved at him. "Is Greenly here?" I asked and he nodded. "He is with Duffy, Dolly, the Chief and a FBI agent in the back room." I walked back and waved at some other cops that remembered me. I was at the door when I heard arguing. "I hope you guys like cock sandwiches, because we going to be eating them for breakfast lunch and dinner."

I opened the door and they all jumped and saw me. They just stared for a moment before Greenly pulled me into a hug. "Marietta, it's been years, you still look good." "Thanks David, you are just the same." Dolly came over and hugged me, followed by Duffy. I glanced around. "Where's Smecker? Isn't he on this case?" they exchanged looks and then Greenly placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Smecker passed away." I lifted my hand to my mouth and then the door opened and a woman walked in with the chief. "Oh, who's this?" "A friend of Smecker's, she didn't know he had passed away and thought he was the FBI agent on this case." Duffy said and she held out her hand for me. I shook it and she said her name was Eunice Bloom. "Marietta." I said and said I had to go. I picked up my bags and walked out of the station and headed toward Doc's, hoping he was still up.

I walked up to the door and peeked inside and saw him taking some bottles from the bar. I walked in and he looked over and saw it was me. "Marietta, w-what are ya d-doing here?" he asked and I smiled. "I was wondering about a job, heard you could use some extra muscle." I joked and he smiled and sat the bottles down. "The b-boys are in y-your old p-place. I'll g-get them." I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Murphy and Conner are here?" he nodded and I shook my head. "I don't want to see them right now." "Hey Fuck-ass, what's taking so long?" someone said, coming down the stairs and I saw it wasn't the guys, a Mexican. He noticed me and grinned. "Who's this?" he asked coming over. "I was just leaving, Doc, just give me some time." I said and Doc nodded and the Mexican held out his hand.

"I'm Romeo." I shook his hand and he waited for me to say my name. "Marie. I have to go now." I said and grabbed my bags; he looked me over and then raised an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you, I'm going to be spending some time here, so stop by and we can get a drink or something." I smiled and nodded. "We'll see." I walked out and found a nearby hotel. I got a room and sighed and fell on the bed. How stupid could I get? I find them without trouble and can't face them? FUCK! I rolled over and stared at my reflection. I suddenly felt drained of my energy and fell asleep.

I woke up to the bright lights coming from the pulled back curtains. "What time is it?" I asked and rolled over to see the clock. 10 am. I sighed and rolled off the bed, kicking my bag. I threw an outfit together on the bed and got a shower. After I was dressed, I brushed my hair, which was even longer; my mother didn't want me to cut it because of the wedding.

I pulled it into a simple low ponytail and put on some light makeup, then left the hotel. I walked toward Doc's and knocked this time. He answered and smiled at me. "T-the boys a-are sleeping." I nodded and sat at the bar. He poured me a glass of soda and I took a gulp. "So who was that Mexican, Romeo?" he went to say something, but we heard footsteps.

We turned and saw Romeo stumbling down the stairs. "Hey, it's Marie!" Doc looked at me and I shook my head. "Hello again, Romeo." He sat down beside me and turned to face me. "You are looking fine as the last time I seen you." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. Doc went to say something, but we heard other footsteps. I looked at Doc, then quickly moved into a dark corner and whispered for Romeo to shut up.

"Doc, got any pain killers?" Conner said from the stairs as he came down and Doc nodded and walked off. Conner sat down beside Romeo and he kept looking over at me. "What's wrong Romeo?" he asked and he shook his head. "So you said you met a woman that came in last night, who was she?" he looked over at me and then smiled at Conner. "Her name was Marie, she was totally hot. I was hoping to see her sometime soon and I think I just might."

"What makes you say that?" Conner asked and I held my breath as Romeo got up and walked over to my hiding spot. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out saying, "Because here she is! Ain't she hot? Conner, this is Marie, the chick I was telling you about." I couldn't stand the look he was giving me so I jerked my arm away from Romeo and ran to the door.

I heard something and turned back to see him froze at the bottom of the stairs. "What's wrong guys? You look like you've seen a ghost or something? It's just a girl. Murphy this is Marie, I was telling you guys about her last night." Murphy walked over to Romeo and punched him in the gut. "Murphy!" Conner said, but was still staring at me. Murphy started to walk over to me, but I turned away and took off running.

I'm such a chicken! I away ran to find them and be with them, yet I run when I finally face them!


	3. Chapter 3

I ran and stopped at the red light. "How stupid am I? I come back to be with him and at the sight of him I run!" I said to myself and the light turned green and I started walking across. I paused once I was half way across and saw the cars honking at me and saw the light was green for them. I nodded and continued walking until I was back on the sidewalk. I sighed and sat down on some steps.

I watched as people walked by, some just getting up for the day. I pushed some loose strands of hair out of my face and stood up. I walked up the street and someone caught my arm. "Marietta?" I froze and slowly turned to see Nicholas, only now he had a small beard and slightly longer hair. "Oh god, you scared me." "Oh?" he said and smiled at me, then pulled me into a store. "I want you to meet someone." He said and I nodded, still relieved it wasn't Murphy or Conner.

"Marietta, this is my wife, Anne. Anne, this is an old friend of mine, Marietta." She held her hand out and I took it smiling. "So when are you due?" I asked and she smiled, touching her huge belly. "Soon, next week is my due date." She said and I patted Nicholas on the back. "Good job! Congrats!" I said with a laugh and he nodded, rubbing his neck.

Anne took my hand and led me to a back room, where two little girls were playing with some dolls. "Julie, Veronica, this is an old friend of your fathers. Her name is Marietta." I waved at them and Anne sat down beside them. "Three kids?" I asked, sitting on a stool near by. "Yes, I met Nicholas after I moved here and got a job working on my mother's store, which is now mine."

I nodded and Nicholas came in the back. "I see you met the twins." I nodded and stood up. "I really must be going; I am meeting up with some old friends I haven't seen in a while." I said, walking to the door. "Nicholas honey, walk her out." Anne called and Nicholas walked with me outside. "It's them isn't it?" he asked in a simple tone. "What?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Those friends of yours, the ones that showed up after we spent the night together." I remembered and nodded. "They are the Saints, ya know." I nodded again. "I do, but I doubt I will find them, I just needed some fresh air." "And you came here?" we laughed and he hugged me. "Just be careful Marietta." He whispered and waved as I walked off. I sighed and paused at the hotel where Matthew had stayed with me for those first 3 months. I shook my head and kept walking.

I stopped in front of a church and walked in. It was empty, except the clergy sitting in a pew. "May I help you child?" he asked, standing up. "I just wanted to talk to someone, that's all." I said, looking around at the windows. He touched my shoulder and I realized I had been staring off. "Shall we go into the confession?" I shook my head, smiling. "I'm not confessing anything." He nodded and motioned for me to take a seat.

I did and he sat beside me, waiting for me to say something. "Eight years ago, someone was killed, and I tried to stop it, but couldn't do it. I could've, but they were still killed and I believe it is my fault. He was a friend of mine, even though I barely knew him and he was killed in front of me and my…boy-my friend and his brother. They were his friends and had to watch him die." I said and saw a tear fall on my folded hands.

"Child, you did everything you could?" I nodded. "I tried to take his place, I was willing to die for them, if only he would have just listened and agreed with me." I said and he lifted my chin. "Why do you still feel it was your fault, if you were willing to take his place?" I jumped up and kicked the pew in front of me, making it fall.

"Because it was my uncle that did it! I begged him to let them go, but he wouldn't do it! He had to be cruel and act like he was going to do it, then changed his mind and shoot him without giving anyone a chance to do anything to stop it! I thought I had saved his life, but I just gave him a few extra moments of knowing that he was going to die, or that I was going to die for him!" I cried and fell to my knees.

"You gave him a few extras moments to thank you for your willingness to sacrifice yourself, and for him to thank the lord for letting him meet you. As for his friends, I'm sure they do not blame you-" "That's what I can't stand! They should hate me! I couldn't even face them after it happened, I ran and I didn't think what might happen to them if I left, they could've died too and I just ran away!" I yelled and he knelt beside me, holding my shoulders.

"You must not blame yourself for what happened long ago, you must know you could have done nothing to change it. And you say they could've died, which means they did not." "I don't care! I shouldn't have run! I should've stood by them! It's my fault Rocco's dead and it's my fault that they were hurt in the first place! I could've changed so much! IT'S MY FAULT!" I screamed and looked at the ceiling. "I can't even feel sorry. I know I should, but I can't. The devil's blood through me and I can't even atone for that." I whispered, letting the tears roll down my face.

"I was born a murder, I'll only be happy when I'm hurting someone else. I can't change anything." I mumbled and he stood up, holding his hands out for me. "You are not the devil's child, you are not a murder, you are a beautiful young woman whose unable to forgive herself for what has happened." He said and I looked at him, and then shook my head. "I'm sorry, I want to be alone. Do you mind?" I asked and he nodded, smiling. "To for the strength to forgive yourself." He whispered and touched my forehead and walked off.

I got up and walked to the altar, staring at the statue of Jesus on the cross. "Should I even be allowed to see them again? After what I did, after what blood runs in my veins, the same blood that they spilled in the courtroom, the same blood that pulled the trigger, ending their best friend's life?" I asked and sat down on the steps. "I couldn't face him, either of them. It's been eight years; do they even want to see me? I wouldn't care if they did me like they did my uncle; I mean I pretty much let it happen."

I wiped my eyes and closed my eyes, thinking back to what happened all those years ago. David Della Rocco died in front of me, Conner and Murphy. By my uncle's hands, and in return, they killed him in a courtroom full of people. I remember their faces, the way they looked at me the moment my uncle saw me and knew we knew each other. They must have thought I was with him, using them to lead them here. I sighed and stood up, turning to face the statue again.

"I shouldn't be forgiven; I should be in the grave, just like my father. He is a demon and I'm his daughter, I'm a killer at heart and only want to earn their forgiveness, but I don't even deserve it. The Saints, they are supposed to kill evil people; I guess I should be first on their list. I wish I was on their list, that way I wouldn't have to look at their faces again, because all I see is hatred and disgust." I leaned back to look at the ceiling.

"I'm evil. Can evil end their own lives?" I asked, taking out a knife from my belt. I placed it at my neck, right where I always aim to kill. "To kill, is a sin, and sinners are supposed to be saved by death, I've killed so many in my life, what's one more?" I closed my eyes and went to jerk it across my throat but I was knocked down. My knife was jerked away from me and I was pinned to the ground. "Everything if that one is you!" my eyes flashed open and I was staring into his blue eyes. "How long have you been here?" I whispered and he sighed. "For every word, and you're wrong!" I reached for my knife, but couldn't get out of his grip. "How stupid are ya Marietta! It wasn't your fault!" he yelled at me and I tried to get away again, but he pulled me into a hug. "It wasn't your fault." He whispered in my hair and I pulled away to look at him. "Why not?" I asked and he pulled me to him and he kissed me. "Because, you cared about us all, you almost died for us. How could it be your fault?" he said with a small smile.

What should I do? Should I believe him? My heart and mind are torn.


	4. Chapter 4

He pulled me to my feet and held my hand tight. "Don't do that again." He said in a stern voice and pulled me toward the doors, holding my knife in his hand. I let him pull me outside into the bright light and down the street. We never said a word and he pulled me behind him into Doc's bar. I saw Conner throwing darts and Romeo was sitting at the bar. They both jumped up and turned to face us. "Hey it's Marie!" Romeo said and I shook my head. "My name is Marietta." I mumbled as Murphy pushed me onto a stool.

"Where did ya find her?" Conner asked, coming over. "In a church, about to kill herself." All eyes were on me and I looked at the bar. Murphy pulled off my belts without asking and tossed them onto a nearby table. "What the fuck Marietta?" Conner asked, staring at me. "She thinks we blame her for Roc's death, thinks it's her fault. Thought she would save the Saints some trouble of tracking her and killing her by killing herself first."

Conner pulled my face to look at him. "Are you crazy!" I jerked my face away from him and stood up, but Murphy pushed me back down. "Will you just leave me alone?" I yelled and saw the door open and Doc come in. I pushed past them and grabbed some of the bags he was carrying. "Oh Marietta, I d-didn't know y-you w-were here." I smiled and sat the bags on the bar, making sure to elbow Conner in the ribs.

"Yeah, I'm back in town for a few weeks, thought I would see about getting a temp job here, ya know?" he nodded and tossed me a bagged sandwich. "Boys." He said and tossed them theirs. "You got extra?" I asked and he nodded. "Figured t-the boys w-would e-eat a few" I giggled and nodded. I sat mine down and hopped on the bar, facing the guys.

"I heard you guys were staying in my old place." I said and they nodded. "She used to live there?" Romeo asked and I smiled at him. "Yeah, had some good times there too, so if you fuck it up I'll have to hurt ya." I said and he gulped his eyes on my legs as I crossed them. Murphy cleared his throat and stared at me. "Marietta, I think we need to have a talk, alone." I glanced back at Doc. "Can you take the spic and give us a few minutes please?" I asked and he nodded, then left with Romeo following.

I sighed and watched as they smiled at me. "It's good to see you." Conner said and Murphy nodded. "But I would have rather not found you blaming yourself and trying to hurt yourself." I rolled my eyes. "I don't care about that anymore." Conner cut in and sat on the stool beside me. "What happened that night? We turned around and you weren't there anymore." I looked at my hands. "I couldn't stand it, knowing that my uncle did that, so I went after him. I ran into the guy my father sent after me and he let me stay with him until the trail. I was going to kill him that day, but we had to leave." "We?" Murphy asked and I nodded.

"I told him I would go back with him if I could just end this with my uncle, to get back at him. I couldn't, but I did say I would, so I did. What the hell happened to yall? I mean the man that tried to kill all of us was seen with yall at the courthouse." They looked at each other and nodded. "That night, after you disappeared, he came in to finish his job, but heard us saying a family prayer for Roc. He's our father." I blinked and then smiled. "That's good I guess, I mean you found him."

They nodded. "We had been living with him for these years, back in Ireland." Conner said and Murphy shook his head. "You said you went with the guy, which means you went back to your father?" my smile faded and I sighed. "Yes, and I was welcomed back with open arms, however, I refused to be apart of the family anymore. I shut myself in my room, refusing to come out, my only visitor was the mystery man, which turned out to be my fiancé, Matthew. My father thought we would be perfect to run the business."

I paused and smiled to myself. "What? You are married?" Murphy asked, looking at my hands for a ring. "No, Matthew finally talked me into coming out of my room after a few weeks; I was thrown into wedding plans, although I never really did anything. My mother was upset that I wasn't a proper young woman, so she and Matthew planned most of it. I spent my days training and spending time with my brother and sister. I grew to love them, even though we hadn't seen each other for years. I also grew to care for Matthew; he stayed with me for the years, slowly warming my heart for some of my family. However, I was still not whole, I couldn't figure it out. Something was pulling me back here, and one day I saw the new report about the priest." I stopped and looked at them.

"I know you didn't do it, but I had to find out who did, I guess I just didn't want you two to make the same mistake, I didn't want this to turn out the same way as last time." I brushed back my hair and Murphy touched my face. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." I hopped off the bar and picked up my knives. "You know who did this?" "I do, my father heard about it, but didn't tell me, I overheard him talking to his under bosses. It's my cousin, Papa Joe's son." They nodded and I put my belts back on, and then held my hand out for Murphy.

"Give it back." I said and he did, I placed it back and saw Romeo pop his head back in. "Are you guys finished? I'm hungry!" he said and I laughed. "Yes, I do believe we are." He came in and grabbed a sandwich, taking a bite. "Sorry I gave you a fake name, I didn't know if you were with the guys or not." He shrugged and drank some soda. "It's okay." His eyes founded my legs again and I smirked. "What was with the knives? You can fight?" I giggled and took out a knife.

I gently rolled it over my arms, not cutting, then spun around and threw it at the dart board, landing in the bulls eye. He stared at me wide eyed and I playfully punched Conner. "I saved his ass the first time we met." Conner laughed and Murphy grabbed a sandwich and sat down. "So how did they get stuck with you?" I asked playing with one of my knives.

"Stuck with me? What's that mean?" he said jumping up, but stopped dead when my knife point was at his throat. "Yeah, how on earth did they get stuck with ya?" I smiled and pressed it just a bit harder. "We met him on board a ship on the way over here." Conner said and I faced him, taking my blade off his throat. "I got here by ship too." I paused and glanced at Murphy.

"Then I stopped by the police station and heard about Smecker." The brothers looked at me and nodded. "Good man." "Aye." "Only sometimes." I said and looked at the stairs. "How does the place look?" I asked and Doc rubbed his head. "Doc used it for storage, so its messy." I nodded and Murphy turned to me. "Where are ya staying?" Conner asked and I smiled at him.

"I got a place for now." I replied and sat down beside Romeo, far from Murphy. "What place?" Conner asked and I turned in the stool to face him. "Just a place, don't want you guys finding out too much." I joked and we shared a laugh, except Murphy. I sighed and placed a hand on my lap, propping my other on the bar. "Hey Murphy, why you so quiet?" Romeo asked, staring at him.

I stood up and spun him around in his chair, making him look at me. "Don't worry." I whispered and took his face in my hands. We stared at each other for a moment, then Romeo spoke to Conner. "What's their deal?" I pulled away from him, letting my hands drop to my sides. "Nothing, just seeing how bad they got after 8 years." I said and went and got my knife out of the dart board. "I guess I should be getting back to my place. I'll see you guys around?" I asked, walking to the door. "Aye, you will." Conner said and I nodded. "Good." I opened the door and Conner hurried over. "I'll walk you; I want to talk to you anyways." I smiled and waved at the others.

Oh great, Conner wants to talk, this can only end well.


	5. Chapter 5

We got outside and he wrapped his arm around me. "Listen, you won't try to hurt yourself again will ya?" I giggled and shook my head. "It was pretty stupid of me." "We missed ya a lot. Just seeing ya again made us both speechless" I started to walk in step with him and sighed. "He doesn't seem too happy to see me." "It just hasn't sunk in yet." I shook my head. "Why are you here?" he asked and I smiled. "I knew if you guys found out, that you would come back. I wanted to see you guys again." He nodded and we turned down another street.

"What are you guys doing here?" "To finish off every fucker that had anything to do with the priests murder." I nodded. "I understand that, so if you finished my uncle off with your dad, where is he? I would like to apologize for stabbing him with a knife." He laughed and I looked around. "He isn't coming because he isn't as healthy as he used to be." I paused and he stopped with me.

"I'm sorry." "Nah, it's fine, he'll be alright with some much needed rest." I looked at him closely and he looked away after a moment. "Let's get you home." He started walking, pulling me with him. "Conner, there is something you should know." He glanced at me, waiting for me to say it. "I ran away from home of course, to make sure history doesn't repeat itself and for another reason."

"You care about him, I already know." He finished and I let out a deep breath, smiling. "I was wondering if you knew if he…" "Felt the same way? Of course he does." "Really? How can you tell?" he stopped and turned to face me. "Because, while we were heading back home, he never really seemed focused anymore, not like he used to before you came along fully. I mean he would do it without flaws, but his heart was only half in it, I caught him a lot staring out a window or out on a field, probably thinking about you and wondering why you left."

I looked away and pushed my hair behind my ears. "I was engaged to Matthew, but I didn't love him, he knew this, he tried to change this, but knew he couldn't, so he let me go. He loves me and I could only care for your brother. I came back hoping to see you guys again and maybe explain it to him, hope he would understand what I did." We started walking again, this time in silence and side by side, barely touching.

After a few minutes of walking in silence I stopped. He turned to me with a confused look on his face. "I need some time to think about some stuff, I don't want you guys to know where I'm staying for now. Here's a cell phone for you guys to get in touch with me, my number is already in there. Just let me think everything over." He nodded and took the phone.

He started to walk away when I grabbed his forearm. "Don't tell him just yet. I ran away, not thinking anything through so now I'm very confused and just need to think." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'll call you if we plan anything. You are apart of this after all, I mean your family is involved." I nodded, and then let him go and he walked away. I watched him until I knew he was gone, then took a few detours and finally went home. I fell on the newly made bed and sighed.

I found the remote and hit the button that pulled back the curtains. "Nice view." I jumped up and turned, ready with a knife, looking for the person that the voice belonged to. "Show yourself." I ordered and heard a chuckled. I blew out a breath and threw the dark in the knife playfully. "Don't do that." I said and fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You used to like it." he said and walked out, twirling the knife I threw in his hand. "I thought you said you weren't going to stalk me this time." "I just wanted to make sure you were getting settled in and everything and that you could find the guys alright." I nodded and he plopped on the bed beside me, handing the knife back. I put it back and shook my head at him.

"I think you just came back to protect me and hold me if he turned me down." He smiled and nodded. I turned my head, facing him and gave him a look. He turned and propped his head up with his arm. "I got in my hotel room and realized that you would be stuck there until you found a way to get in touch to me if he did turn you down. I came back to make sure he doesn't and you are happy, and if he is stupid enough to actually tell you no, then I would be here to comfort you until you are ready to go wherever."

I stared at him for a moment and smiled. "I'm glad you're back. I might need your shoulder." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed at me. "I'll always be here whenever you need me to be." I nodded and he took my hand and placed it against his chest. "You'll always be number one in here to me, but I understand if you can't feel the same. That's why I decided to let you go." I sighed and pressed his chest gently.

"Thank you Matt." I mumbled and he lifted my chin and smiled at me. "Don't feel sad for me, I'll be alright of course. I only want you to be happy." I sighed and smiled at him. He let my hand go and dropped his hand. "So where are you staying?" I asked and he looked at me. "I was hoping I could take your couch for the night, until I can get my funds ready and transferred over." I giggled and nodded.

"You are welcome in my room whenever." I offered and he smiled. I stretched and closed my eyes, and then he was kissing me. I kissed him back without thinking and soon I was on top of him, kissing his neck. I found his soft spot and he let out a small moan. I smiled against his skin and suddenly he gently pushed me off and sat up with a deep sigh. "I can't." he whispered and I realized what we were both thinking and sat up too.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I mumbled and he lifted my chin with a sad smile. "It's okay, I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place. It's my own fault." He said and I smiled and rested my face in his hand, closing my eyes again. "Matthew, how can you stand being around me so much, knowing that I will never feel the same?" I asked, opening my eyes to him staring off. "I'm not sure, maybe because I knew your angry side before I met the sweet side." He joked and I punched him, laughing.

"You're such an ass." "But always yours." He finished and I paused and sighed. "How can you even say such things? Doesn't it hurt?" he nodded and rubbed his head. "It does, but it's worth it if I can see your smiling face or see you laughing." I smiled and took his hand. "Well you can always make me smile and laugh almost anytime." He chuckled and started to say something, but I cut in. "I have to think, alone. Can you give me a few minutes?" he nodded and walked to the sliding glass door, walking outside and closing it behind him.

I stared at him for a moment, then crawled up onto the pillows and rolled on my back, staring at my reflection on the ceiling. I stared for what seemed like hours and still couldn't find the answer I was searching for. I sighed and rolled on my stomach, burying my face in the soft pillows. I finally rolled off the bed and walked outside with Matthew. "Couldn't figure it out could you?" I shook my head and he wrapped me in his arms. "You will, you always do." He whispered in my ear and I looked out at the city.

It was about lunch time when we finally decided to go back inside. We ordered room service and he told me that Maine was too boring for him and that once I had everything figured out that he was going to go to New York and see how he liked it. We finished and he said he had to go get his stuff and left me alone. I sighed and looked around at my temporary home. There was a knock, I got up and opened the door to see my cousin staring at me. "Hello Marietta."

Oh shit! I'm in a shit storm now and blind too.


	6. Chapter 6

"Concezio" I breathed and started backing away from the door, guys appearing on each side of his smiling face. He let himself and I hit the bed and stood still. "You look well." He said and walked over to me, then nodded to his men, who surrounded me. "As do you." I shot back and looked around quickly, trying to find a hole to make a break for. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Marietta, I heard some rumors you were back. I didn't realize you wouldn't come see me. After all we are family." "I also heard some rumors you killed a priest, I didn't realize you wanted to die so soon." I snapped and he laughed. "Still such a sharp tongue for such a beautiful mobster." "I'm not one of you. I never will be." "Ah but you already are, you are known for killing without feeling. Heard you even killed an old friend of yours, Mario?" I raised my hand and went to punch him, but a guy grabbed my arm and I turned and punched him with my other hand.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed as he got up, holding his face. Concezio just laughed at my actions. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked and his smile faded and went to touch my cheek, but I jerked away from him and spit in his face. His goons grabbed me and threw me on the bed, holding down my legs and arms. "I thought you were a lady, that wasn't very lady like." He sighed and took out a small pocketknife from his suit pocket and opened it.

"I also heard you know the Saints!" he placed the knife at my throat. "Where are they?" I smirked and stared at him. "They're back and coming for you." I whispered and he stepped back, then cleared his throat and put the blade back to my neck. "If you are wanting more than that, you might as well use that blade. I won't tell you anything." I turned my face away from him.

"Fearless of course, Uncle trained you well." I looked back at him, grinning. I shook my head. "No, he taught me to not feel." I growled and he pressed the blade harder. "I'll make you feel again." He growled back and I closed my eyes. I pulled my legs closer to my body as the guys would let, then moved them quickly and got them free, and kicked the men that were holding them.

I saw Concezio turn to look, letting the blade off for a second and I flipped up, making the guys release my arms and jumped off the bed, facing them all. "Get her!" Concezio yelled and the guys came toward me. I saw guns and sighed. "One more thing I learned to do." I whispered and did a cart wheel, grabbing a few knives and kicked a guy in the head. "I can fight better than any man." I finished and showed the guys my knives.

They all laughed and went to reach for their guns. "No! I need her alive idiots!" Concezio said, backing against the wall as I pinned the guys I kicked to the floor with the knives I was holding. "There she used her weapons, get her!" he called and I laughed as they came at me. I moved out the way as one guy jumped at me and kicked him, grabbing a few more knives. "What were you saying?" I asked, showing them to him with a devilish grin.

"I didn't don't want to get my carpet all bloody, so can you guys just leave before I have to kill you." Some laughed, others looked around, scared. "Just get her buffoons!" my cousin yelled and they started back on me, but the door opened and I saw Matthew walking in, then saw what was happening. "Who's this?" Concezio asked, walking toward him.

I ran past the men and over to him. "Don't mess with me Concezio!" I hissed and held a knife to his throat. "Can you kill me cousin? Can you kill your own family?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I got in his ear and smirked. "Why don't you ask your father?" his eyes went wide and he stared at me. "Now get out of my sight." I said, turning and kicking him in the back, sending him out the door.

Matt walked over to me and we watched the guys hurry out, closing the door behind them. I let out a breath and sank to the ground. "What the hell did I miss?" he asked sitting beside me, looking at my throat. "Nothing, family matters." He laughed and saw my ankles and wrist were red. "They attacked you?" I nodded and rubbed my wrist. "It's alright." I said and he stood up, pulling me with him.

He pulled me over to the bed and sat me down, then pulled my feet into his lap. "I said it was fine." I said and he gave me a shut up and let me see for myself look. "Big baby." I mumbled and saw him smirk. After he was done he took my wrist and looked at them too. I looked at the clock and saw the time. "You were gone for a while." I commented and he nodded.

"Took a walk, thought I would give you some time to continue thinking, I guess I shouldn't have." I pulled my wrist away from him. "Imma big girl, I can take care of myself." I said and turned away from him. I heard him chuckle, then he was behind me. "Aw, come on, you know I know that." He whispered in my ear and I sighed. "I know, I didn't think he would actually find out where I was staying and stuff." He nodded. "Do you want to find somewhere else to stay?" I glanced at him.

"Where?" I asked and he smiled. "I saw a nice apartment for rent just around the corner, we can stay there until you're ready to move on or move in with the guys." I smiled and leaned against him. "Sounds nice, but we don't have any stuff to put in it." he wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on my shoulder, the good one. "We can buy some stuff. If you want to." I kissed his cheek and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." He got up and grabbed all the bags. "Come on then" he laughed and I jumped up, taking a bag from him. "I'm not a total girl." He grinned and I opened the door, then gave the room one last look before shutting the door. We checked out and walked outside. He took my waist and held me close. "Matt…" "Just for a little while." He whispered and I sighed.

We walked down the street, not needing to talk. We always enjoyed each others presence. "Marietta?" I froze, then glanced over my shoulder and saw Greenly, Dolly, and Duffy walking toward us. I removed myself from Matt's grip and walked over to them. "Guys, what's up?" "Another day at work of course." I nodded and Greenly looked at Matt. "Who's that?"

I turned to Matt and nodded for him to come over. "This is Matt, a very close friend of mine." I heard him sigh, but I shook my head. "We were engaged, but we broke it off. Arrange marriages don't work out." they looked him over, then Greenly held out his hand. "So where were you guys heading?" Duffy asked as Matt shook each of their hands. "We are going to get an apartment." "Together?" I nodded.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's alright really. We better leave and get to the manager." They nodded and we turned and hurried off. "A very close friend?" he asked once we were far away. I smiled and nodded. "I also said we were in engaged so be happy." I stuck my tongue out and he stopped at a nice apartment building.

"I'll go talk to the manager, can't have Concezio finding you again." I nodded and we walked in and I took a seat on the couch. It had been a couple hours since we had lunch and I was kinda sleepy. I stretched and saw Matt smiling walking back over to me. He took my hand and covered my eyes with and blind fold. "Matt…" "Just go with it." he whispered in my ear and I sighed. "Fine." I smiled and he led to me a elevator and it seemed like a while before a heard the ding and he led me out and I heard him unlocking the door and he must have sat the bags down because he took both of my hands in his and twirled me around, holding me against him, then took off the blindfold.

A new place, after not even a few days in the old one. Of course.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes to see a fully furnished apartment with beautiful wall designs and I saw the view, we were in the top apartment. I glanced at him and he nodded. "I didn't know it was fully furnished. Good for us I guess." He kissed my cheek and I laughed. I kicked off my shoes and felt how soft the carpet was. I walked to the bedroom and jumped on the California king size bed. Matt landed beside me and I rolled on my side, facing him. "Thank you." I whispered and he touched my cheek gently.

"Anything for you." He murmured and I sat up, he followed. "This is really ours?" he chuckled and nodded. "Of course. There is an extra bedroom; I figured you wouldn't want to sleep with me anymore, since we aren't together anymore." I sighed, but nodded. "So what do you want to do?" "I want a shower; I have been walking around town and want to relax. You?" I smiled at him and shrugged. "I don't know yet. I just wanna lay here." He stood up and walked to the bathroom door.

"You are welcome to join me of course." He joked and I threw a pillow at him. "I'll see you in a bit. Don't ruin the place." He joked and I threw another pillow, but he retreated into the bathroom. I sighed and closed my eyes, curling into the bed. I laid there for a while, and then smirked. I was bored and Matt needed to be pranked.

I snuck into the bathroom and listened for him to make sure he didn't know I was in there. He didn't seem to know so I snuck over to the toilet to see how hot he likes his water. I was just about to do it when he spoke, making me jump. "If you do it, I'll pull you in with me. That's your warning" I looked around and paused for a moment, then decided to find another way to prank him.

I was about to walk out, but my hand slipped and flushed the toilet. He growled and I went to run out, try to explain later, but his hand caught mine right as I was about to open the door and he pulled me into the shower with him. He shielded himself against the hot water with me; I was laughing and trying to get away from him when the water started to go back to normal.

"Let me go!" I giggled and he pulled me close to him. "So I see you decided to join me after all." He joked and I glared. "No, I was leaving and my hand slipped." "Excuses?" he laughed and I sighed and punched his wet chest. "Can I get out now? I mean I'm fully dressed." He looked me up and down. "Nah I like the whole soaking wet look, kinda like its raining inside." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. I tried to pull away again, but he pulled me back and kissed me gently.

I kissed back out of reaction and his hands moved from my shoulders to my hips and he squeezed them gently. I went to pull away, but he gripped me tighter, making the kiss better and deeper. I felt him harder against me and I smirked a bit into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as we could get. I felt his hand start to move, releasing me.

I quickly pulled away, turning the hot water off and it got cold fast. I jumped out of the shower laughing as he stuck his head out. "Sorry, it seems like you need to cool off." I winked and he sighed and retreated back into the shower. I laughed and stripped down out of the wet clothes and tossed them to the side. His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me to him, I felt he was wearing a towel now.

"Well it is hard to stay cooled off when you walk around like this and act like you do." He whispered in my ear and then bit it gently. He let me go as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. Of course we have had sex; I mean we were together for like 8 years. We were set to be married, so it's nothing new to be this careless around each other.

We both walked out and I grabbed my bag and he grabbed his. He put on a pair of boxers and jeans, then a plain white tank top. I was now wearing a blue tank top with a button up blouse of the same shade of blue with some jeans. He walked over to me and unbuttoned my shirt, then looked at my shoulder. "It will always be there." he said and I nodded. "So why try to hide it like it's only temporary?" I shrugged and put my shirt back on.

"So want to do something?" he asked and I smiled. "I have to go check on the guys." His smile faded and he stepped away from me. "Of course, I'll cook dinner tonight, want do you want?" I kissed his cheek. "Whatever you want. I'll see you tonight." Then I hurried out of the apartment.

I sighed and put on some light makeup in the reflection of the elevator. I was about to put some lip gloss on but I stopped. I know how he must feel. He cares so much about me, wants me to be happy so bad that he is watching me go to another. I saw I had a tear in my eye and I shook my head and finished putting my lip gloss on and left the place.

I glanced at my cell phone to check the time and got a message. 'Meet at Docs ASAP Conner' I texted I was on my way and grabbed a taxi.

I got there and walked in to see Murphy sitting alone in a booth. I walked over looking around. "Where are the others?" he jumped and turned to face me. "I'm not sure, Conner told me come down and wait. Said he wanted to talk to me." I sat down on the other side and glared around. I pulled out my phone and sent Conner a text. 'If you aren't here in a few minutes I'm leaving and going to the police.' I smiled and put it up.

"So what's up?" I asked and he wouldn't look at me. "So you went back, disappeared, like us. Got engaged, ran away with him. Had a full life haven't you?" he said in an annoyed tone, propping his arm up and looking at the bar. "Eight years isn't a life." He glanced at me and then scoffed. "I'm sorry it wasn't a life. I'm sorry you had to leave that wonderful life of yours. You must have been so happy to stay there for eight fucking years with another man." I stood up and clinched my fists close to my sides.

"Well I'm sorry it took so long for me to notice that you're a total prick. Next time, Murphy, ask before you assume shit. I came back because…" I paused and pushed away tears in my eyes. "You know what; fuck you and your saints. Tell Conner he can toss that phone because I want nothing to do with you assholes! I shouldn't have to explain anything to you." I turned away with a flip of my still wet hair and walked to the door, then looked around.

"You don't even deserve to know why I came back." I whispered and shoved the door and stormed out. I got around the corner when my phone rang. It was a text from Conner. 'What the fuck happened? Why is Murphy all pissed off?' I smirked and shook my head. 'Fuck off Conner, that was stupid to get us alone like that. He is a prick and so are you.' I sent it and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Marietta!" I glanced over and saw Romeo running toward me. "What spic?" I hissed when he got beside me. We fell in step with each other and he chuckled. "What's up? Conner told me to hurry over to the bar, but we found Murphy storming around like a little bitch." "Just leave me alone Damnit. Can't men get a message when women send them?" I sighed when he still didn't leave.

"I'm fine Romeo." "You need a drink, want to get one?" I looked at him; I was taller than him and smiled. "One drink, then I really want to be alone." He nodded, smiling and lead me to a place called The Silver Peso. "This is my uncle's bar and grill." He said and walked into the back room and came back with a older man with a wise smile on his face. "Hello Marietta." Romeo grabbed a bottle and took my arm. "Hello." I said and they lead me into the back room and sat me down.

"Are you hungry?" I shook my head. "You are very beautiful." Romeo started talking in Spanish, thinking I didn't understand, saying not to embarrass him in front of me and his uncle replied with how he got me to go out with him. I coughed and they looked at me. "I'm not with him. I'm friends with him. And don't worry about being embarrassed Romeo, it's fine." They looked at each other and his uncle left with a smile. "I think I need more than just one drink." Romeo said and I giggled.

Too many men for me to be around, I need a gal pal.


	8. Chapter 8

I had a few drinks with Romeo and finally told him I really had to go. I walked down the street then over the bridge. I remembered from all those years and paused, looking at the dark gray waters. "Old times huh?" I jumped and turned, seeing the FBI agent. "Excuse me?" I asked and she stood beside me and looked down. "The look you had on your face, it seemed like you were remembering something. I'm sorry for just coming over like that. You're Marietta right? We met at the station." I nodded.

"So you're his successor, Miss Bloom?" she smiled and nodded. "Please call me Eunice, and I am." I smiled and looked back at the waters. We stood there for a while, not speaking, just staring at the waters below us. "I didn't catch your last name at the station." I looked away from the waters and met her eyes. "I didn't give it." I said in a friendly tone. I didn't need her looking me up or anything. She smiled and shrugged. "Just wondering if you didn't want me to know or just forgot."

"I'm sorry; it's hard for me to trust just about anyone." "Ah I understand. So you knew Smecker?" I shrugged. "Kinda, we met a few times before technically knowing each other." "So you are the one that always got away. He spoke of a beautiful deadly girl that gave him five scars before they were introduced." I smirked. "So he spoke of me? That's good I guess. I mean we did bond last time I was here, about eight years ago." "The time of the Saints first's attacks?" her voice was curious and I smiled.

"Yeah, I helped him out a couple times." She smiled and stuck out her hand. "Well it's nice to meet the woman he spoke so fondly of." I shook her hand again and she took my arm. "Let's get to know each other a little better. I don't have any friends in these parts. Mostly work and no fun. The guys are working so hard and so I've given them a break. And could use some girl time. You wouldn't mind would you?" I smiled and shook my head. "I was thinking the same thing." We started walking, talking about random stuff, and a lot about Smecker.

We went to the mall and she grabbed a dress. "Here, try this on." I took it and walked into the dressing room and slipped into it. I turned in a circle and heard a knock. "You ready?" I opened the door and walked out. "Wow it looks amazing!" the sales lady said. I used a fake name and credit card with no limit so we were taken to a back room with one of a kind dress and we were all alone except for the sales people.

"That is just perfect for you!" she said and I looked around for Eunice. She walked out in a stunning dress of her own and we stared at each other. "You look gorgeous!" we said together and laughed. "We'll take them." I said and then she grinned. "Now we need shoes and jewelry please." I asked and we were lead into another room full of shoes and accessories.

"These are the latest style and these are more old fashion. I'll be back in just a moment." I nodded and Eunice came over. "Marietta, I can't afford this dress or any of this. Plus where would I wear it?" "Clubbing, you are coming with me tonight. Oh and don't worry, I have enough money for anything you want, so just pick what you want." She looked troubled and I touched her shoulder. "Trust me, it really is fine. I see you eyeing that ring over there." I joked and she looked away smiling.

"Alright, but I have to work tomorrow so can't be out all night." I nodded and walked over to the shoes. I grabbed a pair and gave them to her. "Try these on, I think they will go perfect with your dress." She did and stood up, walked around and couldn't stop smiling. "It doesn't even feel like I'm wearing heels." I giggled and she said she wanted them. I grabbed my phone and texted Matt. 'Hey, I'm going out with a friend tonight, we are going clubbing, so I'll be home late.' I walked around looking at the shoes and tried a simple black pair on. I liked them and then walked over to the necklaces with Eunice when the woman came back. "Great shoe choices. Need any help?" I shook my head and picked up a beautiful silver ring with a heart shaped blood diamond in it. I slid it on my middle finger, but it was too small. I put it on my ring finger and it fit. I put it on my right hand and smiled.

I saw Eunice had her outfit ready and the woman was waiting on me. I spotted a nice necklace and grabbed it, then got changed and we checked out, taking our bags. "We can get ready at my place, the clubs are right near there anyways." I said and we grabbed a taxi and talked about our outfits 'til we were there. I opened the door and peeked inside. "Something wrong?" I shook my head. "Just making sure Matt isn't walking around naked." I joked and we walked in.

He appeared out of the kitchen as we sat our bags down. "So you are going clubbing?" I nodded and then turned to Eunice. "This is Eunice Bloom, a friend of mine and an FBI agent. Eunice this is my ex fiancé Matthew." They shook hands and Matt gave me a look. "Will you excuse us for just a moment?" he asked in a polite tone and then took my hand and pulled me into the bedroom.

"An FBI agent? Are you trying to get caught and taken back?" I sighed. "She knew Smecker, he was her mentor. She is very nice and fun. I need some girl time and she is perfect for it. Just leave it alone, she doesn't know my last name or yours. I doubt she even cares." I explained and he nodded, but sighed in defeat. "Have fun tonight alright? I'll be here, getting unpacked." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"You should have a girl to hang out with. Don't just lock yourself up here until I tell Murphy how I feel." He looked shocked. "You haven't told him? I thought the whole point was that you had to be with him and yet you haven't told him you love him?" I sighed. "I was going to when I met with the guys after I left here, but he was acting like a prick and I stormed off. I didn't realize how much of an asshole he was, so I guess I'm confused. I'm starting to think he doesn't even deserve to know. He doesn't seem to feel the same." He pinched his nose and turned me away from him.

"Go get ready before we get too much into this conversation and argue all night." He kneed my ass and I grabbed the bags and lead Eunice to my bedroom. "You can get ready in here or the bathroom. It doesn't matter to me." she took the bathroom and we got ready, taking our time. Then once we were all finished with everything we walked out and saw Matt staring at us.

"You both look wonderful. Have a great night." I kissed his cheek as we left and we were walking down the street Eunice asked. "Ex fiancé? You live with him?" I nodded. "I know it sounds strange but its okay. It was arranged by my parents, we just decided to call it off." She smiled and we got in line at a club. "I haven't been to a club to have a good time in a while. This should be interesting." She said and I nodded. We got in and ordered some drinks.

I pulled her onto the dance floor and I started dancing with her, just not grinding and acting like sluts. We were having a good time and decided to get our drinks. We sat down at a table and a couple guys came over. "Hi there ladies, saw you two dancing and I must say it was awesome." We laughed and downed our drinks. "Thanks, see ya later maybe." I said and pulled her back into the crowd.

We got separated from each other and I was trying to find my way back to the table when a guy grabbed my arm and turned me to him. "Hey hot stuff, let's dance." "Let's not and touch me like that again and I'll cut your balls off." I hissed and jerked my arm away, but it sent pain through my shoulder and I stumbled away from the crowd and leaned against the wall.

Old wounds never fully heal and it truly sucks.


	9. Chapter 9

I held my shoulder and finally found Eunice leaving. "Eunice." I called once we were out and she hurried over. "What's wrong? Where did you go? I lost you and thought you might have come outside." I winced at the pain still in my shoulder and she moved my hand gently and stared at my scar. "I can't believe I didn't notice that." "It was covered by my strap mostly, but it left off." I went to pull my strap back on, but more pain shot through me. "Let's get you somewhere quiet to sit down." She got a taxi and my phone chimed and I looked at it as she spoke to the driver.

'Hey it's Conner, just meet with me at Lakeview deli. Just me and you, we really need to talk.' I shut my phone without replying and leaned back against the seat. The taxi stopped and she got out and I followed. I saw where we were, Doc's neighborhood. "This isn't where I said you retard!" Eunice said, but paid the driver and scoffed. "There's a bar around here I think, I told him my home address, but whatever." She wouldn't let me say anything as she took me to Doc's.

He answered and looked at me holding my shoulder. "C-come o-on in girls." He said and we sat at a booth. "I'll g-get some pain k-killers." He hurried off and I sighed, relaxing in the seat. "Let me take a good look at it in the light." I turned and dropped my hand, letting her see. I glanced at the time. "Eunice, you should probably head home, I'm fine. I'll get Matt to come get me, I know the bar owner, I worked for him a while back. You have to work in the morning and I don't want to make you too tired to work or late." She went to object, but my eyes begged her to go.

"Alright, but here's my home and cell number, call me and let me know that you made it home alright. I had fun tonight, even though it didn't last long." She walked out as Doc came back. "I'm fine Doc, just hurt it." I took the pills, took the ice pack from him and grabbed my phone. 'Matt, I hurt my shoulder, come get me please. I'm at Doc's bar, where I used to work.' I sent it and drank some water. Doc walked off to get something else and I got a text from Matt telling me he was on his way.

"Doc, I'll be back later!" Conner called running down the stairs and paused when he saw me holding my shoulder with the pack and he hurried over. "Marietta! What's happened?" I shook my head and looked at my phone again. Hurry Matt, please. Soon there were more footsteps and Romeo ran over, Murphy was frozen at the stairs. I didn't meet his eyes, but moved in my seat a bit, but bit my lip at the pain. "Damnit!" I hissed and Conner tried to touch me, but I leaned away from him.

"Marietta let us help you. What's happened to you?" I shook my head. "I just hurt my shoulder tonight, I'm fine. Go away." I said and Murphy slowly made his way over and moved my hand before I could react and saw the scar. "Where did you get that girl? That thing is badass." I rolled my eyes and glanced at Conner. "They're father did it." I sighed and pushed past them, ignoring the pain and stood up. "You can't walk home like this." I went to say something, but the door opened and Matt walked in and saw us all. He ignored everyone else and came over to me.

"Are you alright Marietta?" I nodded and let him look at it. "Let's go." I said and grabbed the ice bag from Murphy's hand. All eyes were on us and everything was quiet. Matt wrapped his hand around my waist and was careful of my shoulder. "Marietta?" Conner called as we started toward the door and I glanced back. "What?" he walked over and handed me my phone. "You dropped this." I nodded and we walked out into the night.

I felt the note inside the phone and slipped it all into my pocket. "They have not changed much, except Rocco isn't their partner anymore." I nodded and sighed. "I just want to go home Matt." I whispered and he got a cab and we didn't speak again except for a goodnight.

I woke up with pain aching in my shoulder. I gasped at the pain and tried to sit up, but couldn't. I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in the pillows. "Marietta?" Matt called from the other room and then footsteps told me he was coming. He touched my back and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It still hurting?" I nodded and he started rubbing it gently. "Maybe we should have it checked out? I mean it could be bad." I shook my head and rolled over again.

It was late, Eunice was probably sleeping, I grabbed my phone of the table and sent her a text telling her I fell asleep before I could text her and that I was fine and at home. She didn't say anything back, but I understood. "Are you sure?" "Matt" "Alright alright, I get it." he held up his hands in defeat and smiled. "It's late Matt, I just wanna go back to sleep." He nodded and stood up, then walked to the door. "You sure you don't need anything?" "I'm sure."

"Well goodnight." I mumbled a goodnight back and he left. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I remembered the note and barely reached my jacket to get my phone. I got the note and opened it, tossing my jacket on the ground. It was sloppy handwriting, but I could read it.

"Marietta, I'm giving this to Doc to give to you; I'm sorry about everything, we shouldn't have dragged you into our fight. Our father is also sorry about shooting you all those years ago. I wish I could've said goodbye to you, but Da made us leave town after the trial, I miss you so much. I want to see you, but we need to lay low for a while, I hope you will understand. I was so worried about you after you left and I didn't hear from you for those 3 months between the trail and Rocco's death. He really thought highly of you, he knows you cared about him and he did too. I hope you get this before you think that I dumped you for no good reason, I want to be with you, but don't think it is good because of what I do, I worry about you. I hope to see you soon, if not, I at least hope you will not think badly of me because of this. I care for you a lot; you were probably the best thing to ever happen to me. I can't think of anything else to say, I just hope you will understand. Goodbye."

I noticed that the edges and folds were worn and almost about to rip. I read it again, hoping to see a secret message or something, Murphy must have written it before he found out I left. But why did Conner have it? He gave it to me, maybe Murphy couldn't give it to Doc, and maybe he was scared. I sighed folded it up, and then sat it under my mattress. I looked at the ceiling, trying to sort out all the new thoughts going through my head.

Murphy wanted to be with me, I want to be with him, but we worry about each other because of our lives, scared we would be used to hurt the other. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. "Murphy…" I whispered and got up. I walked over to the door and walked outside into the chilly breeze. I looked out at the lights that were still lighting the city with an eerie glow.

I gently rubbed my shoulder and leaned against the railing, searching. I looked around, not really knowing what I was actually searching for. "What am I supposed to do?" I whispered to the empty wind and sighed. I blinked away a few tears forming and looked up at the night sky, stars everywhere. They were simply beautiful at my family's home; I remember staring at them with Matt every night.

I saw a falling star and smiled, closing my eyes and making a wish. When I opened I saw it was gone and suddenly I was cold. I walked back inside and crawled into my bed, curling up into a ball and drifting off to sleep.

So many new questions and I doubt I'm getting any answers.


	10. Chapter 10

I was gently shaken awake by Matt, he said I slept 'til past noon and he needed to go the store and asked if I needed or wanted anything. Once he was gone, I slowly made my daily morning routine, taking longer in the shower than needed, but it felt so good. I got dressed into a long skirt with a spilt in it, all the way up to right below my knives. I pulled on a pair of high heels, simple to match the skirt. I grabbed an undershirt and slipped it on, then my jacket. I pulled my hair up, half down and the other half in a ponytail.

I looked at my shoulder in the mirror as I put on make up, it didn't look bad, but it still hurt if I tried to do anything in a rush. I pulled my jacket up to cover it as I left the apartment and took the elevator down to the lobby. I walked outside to see a bright day, it was sunny and I smiled. I walked around the city, just enjoying see the new stuff that weren't here years ago.

I noticed that I walked straight in front of Docs. I sighed and walked in, I came here for a reason, and I just had to find out. Doc was sitting at a table and he smiled when he saw me walk in. He got up and hugged me, "M-Marietta, good t-to see ya." I nodded and glanced at the stairs. "Are they here?" I asked and he nodded, I slowly walked up the stairs. I was in front of the door, the door where I lived for a while, had sex with Nicholas and Murphy; I touched the doorknob, but pulled my hand back like it burned me.

I stared at the door for a minute, before raising my hand to knock, but it opened and I was staring at Conner's gun. He lowered it when he saw it was me and opened the door wide enough me to come in. I saw he looked like he just woke up and didn't move, except lowering my hand back to my side. "Come on in." I continued to stare, not moving. "Marietta?" he said and waved his hand in front of my face.

I blinked a few times and nodded, then slowly walked in to see the place was a mess. He put his gun up and looked around, then back at me. "It's messy I know, I mean it wasn't much better when we got it." he said and I left the door open. "Are you alright?" he asked, coming over and shutting the door. I noticed he was close to me and I turned and his face wasn't far from mine. I looked away, nodding my head. "So what's up?" he said, lighting a cigarette, I slipped my hands into my jacket and pulled out the note.

"Conner!" His voice came from the room and he appeared, shirtless and pants unbuttoned. He was scratching his head when he noticed there was someone else with his brother. He looked between us, and then noticed the note. He buttoned his pants and came over, not removing his eyes from me. He went to take the note, but I closed my hand and slipped it back into my pocket. "Conner, what's going on?" he snapped at his brother and Conner leaned against the pool table.

"Say!" he said and finally turned his gaze from me. I watched Conner take a long drag from his cigarette and sigh. "I just decided that it was time for her to actually read it, instead of you staying up all night, folding it up and then unfolding it, reading it and doing it over and over." He said calmly and I thought I saw a vein pop out of Murphy's neck. "You went into my shit!" "I should go…" I whispered and started backing toward the door.

They both turned and looked at me, I stopped and suddenly I was hit from behind and fell into Murphy's arms. "LUNCH IS HERE!" Romeo called and then saw the scene. I was being held up by Murphy, who was staring at me, Conner was shaking his head at Romeo and I quickly got up, straightening myself out. "Oh sorry Marietta, didn't know you were behind the door." He said and sat the bags down on the table.

"Rom, let's take the food downstairs and eat." He said and pulled a few bags into his arm before jerking Romeo with him outside. I was standing in front of Murphy, who was lighting a cigarette now. "Fuck Conner." He hissed under his breath and blew out smoke. I took a step back and sighed, pulling the note out. "Here." I whispered and held it out for him. "It's yours." He said and I nodded, putting it back into my jacket.

"Was that him?" he asked after a minute and I looked at him, confused. "Your fiancé." He grumbled and I realized he was talking about the night Matt came to get me. I nodded and dropped my gaze to my shoes. "Ex-Fiancé." I mumbled and he scoffed. "If he is your ex, then why did he come get you that night?" he snapped and I glared at him. "Because..." I retorted and he looked right at me, his eyes showing hurt and anger.

"Doesn't seem like you want to be his Ex." I clinched my fists and walked over to him, getting in his face. "Don't think you know everything! You have no idea what's it like!" I growled and he stared right back at me, and then took a drag off his cigarette. I grabbed his cigarette and threw it in the sink. He glared at me and I glared back. We stayed like that for a moment, and then I sighed and looked away.

"Why?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Why are you still with him if you don't want to marry him?" I went to answer, but closed my mouth and thought for a moment. "Because he has been there for me for 8 years, I care for him a lot." I whispered and he scoffed. "I see my letter has had no effect on you at all." "Just shut up! You don't know anything about me!" "Neither do you!" he snapped and I stared at him.

He continued to glare at me and I scowled back at him, he was so infuriating. I went to turn away and leave, but his lips came crashing onto mine with force and I suddenly gripped his hair and tugged on it, closing the tiny space between us. He undid my belts and they fell to ground as he gripped my waist and picked me up. He turned me and sat me on the table; my hand left his hair and roamed his body before resting against his chest.

He pushed my jacket off and I tossed it to the side, then his lips left mine and started kissing down my neck. I found his pants and unbuttoned them with ease, then he pulled away and lifted my shirt off and tossed it away, he picked me back up, still kissing me and walked into the bedroom, then sat me down and pulled off my skirt. He cupped my breast in his hand and gave it a squeeze, making me moan quietly.

He kicked off his pants and boxers, then pulled off my panties and kissed down my neck, then suddenly bit down as he entered me. I gasped and he let me adjust, then started thrusting slowly, picking up speed after a moment. I gripped his hair tight; he started kissing my breast, then took it in his mouth and started sucking on it. I moaned with pleasure and he groaned against me.

I jerked him away from me and pushed him off, then got on top of him and started bucking my hips harder and faster. He gripped my waist and held it tight, I knew I would have red marks, but it felt so good I didn't care. I felt myself starting to tighten and knew I was about to cum, he flipped us over and rammed himself into me over and over, and he came right after I did. He rolled off me, and then we were both breathing hard and staring at each other for a few minutes.

He pushed a wet piece of hair out of my face and I smiled, then pulled him close and kissed him. "I love you…" I whispered and he suddenly got really stiff against me. I looked up and he was staring at me. "What?" "I love you." I repeated and his face didn't change. I suddenly sat up, pulling a cover around me. I looked back at him; he was just staring at me. I got up, wrapped the cover the rest of the way around me and grabbed my panties. I pulled them on and grabbed my shirt when he finally spoke. "What are you doing?"

I turned so fast that he sat up, suddenly looking like he was supposed to. "I'm leaving." I snapped and pulled my shirt on, dropping the cover. "Why? That was great." He said and I felt my anger rising quickly and I couldn't stop myself. "Yeah it was, and I told you the reason I come back and you say nothing, just stare at me! I guess the note you wrote didn't mean anything to you!" I hissed at him and he jumped up, pulled his boxers on and came over to me, stopping me from grabbing my skirt.

"What are you talking about? I meant everything I said in that note!" "Liar!" I said and pushed away from him, but he pulled me back into his arms. "Marietta, just tell me what you want?" I punched him the in chest and he let me go. "I told you I love you and you ask me what I want?"

I was so angry, I was so wrong about him.


	11. Chapter 11

He tried to come closer to me, but I grabbed Conner's gun, pointing it at him. "Marietta." He said and held up his hands and tried to take a step, but I cocked it. "Tell me the truth!" I said and he looked confused. "What truth?" I felt tears coming to my eyes and I held the gun steady. "Tell me if you love me or not! I have to know! No more games, the truth!" I said and he grabbed the gun, pulling me with it to him and held me close. "Of course I love you Marietta." He mumbled against my hair and I let the tears spill over.

He pulled the gun from my hand and sat it down, then pulled me back into the bedroom and back onto the bed. "Why did you act like that?" I whispered and he kissed my forehead and held me against him. "I was surprised, I didn't think you could feel the same about me." he said and I laughed. "How could I not?" I mumbled against his chest and he lifted my face and kissed me.

We stayed like that for a moment, and then I pulled away from him. He looked at me and I shook my head and curled back up against him. "Does it hurt?" he asked suddenly and I glanced at him and saw he was staring at my scar. "Not much anymore." I said and he touched it gently. He kissed it and then kissed me again and I rolled over on him and went to kiss him, but heard whistling.

"Damn…" we both jerked around and saw Romeo smiling at us and Conner just staring. "Why is this always the way I find the two of you after I go off for a while?" he said and I giggled. "Because you don't know how to stay away for longer." I joked and got up, Murphy following after me. He pulled me back to him and we stood there in front of them, Conner shaking his head at us.

I pulled away from Murphy and brushed past the two of them and grabbed my skirt, slipping it on and picking up my belts. I put them back on and Murphy came with the others, now buttoning his pants and he picked up my jacket and tossed it to me. I grabbed it with my hurt shoulder, and then dropped it because of the pain. They all came over and Murphy looked at my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said and I shook my head. "I know I shouldn't have tried to grab it with this hand, it's my own fault." I said and stood up. I didn't put my jacket on because it was hot and Murphy pulled on a shirt, even though I was frowning when he did. "Oh come on, you both looked like you had a good enough time together, so cut that shit out." Conner said with a small smile and I walked over to him.

"Aww come on Conner, don't be jealous." I purred and laughed at his face. I took Murphy's hand and hopped onto the table. "So where you guys headed today?" they exchanged looks and then shrugged. "Guys, it's been a while, but I can still read you two like an open book." I smiled at them and Murphy sighed. "We were going to check on a lead, nothing you will want a part of." "I'm already a part of this. My cousin already has paid me a visit, asking questions about the saints." "You didn't say anything did you?" Conner said, walking over.

"Oh yeah, told him who you were, where you were and directions." I snapped and glared at him. Murphy chuckled and kissed my cheek. "No, I didn't, he threatened me, but I took care of them. I can handle myself as you well remember." I explained and Romeo just looked at all of us. "She was apart of the Saints? I don't remember anything about a woman." "I didn't take part of the last hit, but some of the others, I did. After all, it was my uncle they murdered." I said and he looked utterly shocked.

"She is family? What the fuck!" Romeo said and I laughed. "On my mother's side, yeah. On my father's side, I'm the daughter of a major mob boss." He just stared in amazement. "Murphy, where are you guys going?" "Follow a lead." "Can I come?" I asked and looked at him. He turned to Conner and shrugged, Conner sighed and nodded. "I guess, but don't try anything brave." I stuck my tongue out at him when he turned his back to the door and Romeo followed him. "Come on." He said and I slipped into my jacket and gave Murphy a kiss before taking his hand and walking out of the door.

I felt my phone vibrate and opened it to see I had 2 missed calls and 5 text messages. One message was from Eunice, saying that's good and hoping to meet up later to hang out. The rest of the stuff was from Matt. He must have got back and wondered where I could've gone. I put my phone up after I texted him, saying I'm with friends and would probably be home late. We left the bar and started down the street, following Conner wherever he was going.

We walked into a funeral home and Romeo was watching the coast as we looked at the names. Murphy got our attention and motioned us to a tiny picture of Rocco and they prayed and I looked at the picture closely, Rocco didn't really look too happy, he actually looked weird. "Did they use his mug shot?" Murphy asked, looking at the picture too. Conner was still praying, but looked over with us after he finished.

"What? No." he said and Murphy looked closer. "Yeah, remember how he said he was all embarrassed cuz that fella had to hold up all his long hair behind his head." "Yeah?" "That's an arm…" he said, pointing to the picture and I cracked a smile. Then we were all laughing and Conner said, "Rocco!" I heard a phone ring and saw Romeo answer in Spanish.

I turned back to the guys and motioned at Romeo, who hung up and told us that the lead was a guy that was getting a tan at a salon. We hurried over and snuck in, and then Murphy jumped on top of the machine, crushing the guy in it. "What a lovely singing voice there Georgie. We'd like you to sing for us? Can ya do that?" he groaned out a yeah and Murphy hopped off and they pulled him out, shoving him against the wall, holding a gun to each of his hands.

He saw me and smirked, "Hello there." he said and I smiled back and walked over, then had a knife at his cock. "Hey there, let's talk." I said and he gulped. He said he didn't know the name of the shooter for the priest; my cousin did it on his own because he knew no one would OK it. He told us where he was hiding and his phone started ringing. Romeo got it and handed it to me.

I showed the guys and he asked if he was meeting someone, he ratted his own guys out and I pressed my knife harder. "I guess they don't mean a lot to you." I hissed and Romeo said that his uncle's place was closed tonight and he had the keys. Murphy asked how he like Mexican and I smelt shit and he said that he shit his European cuts and I put my knife up.

We got everything ready and I was working with Romeo, taking orders and getting drinks filled. "Hey baby, ever get tired of working here, come see me." one guy said and I gritted my teeth and smiled. "Refill?" I asked and poured his drink. They had me in a mini skirt, tube top and my hair curled around my face in pins. I walked into the back to get more food and Murphy stared me up and down.

"We might need to take this with us." He smirked and I rolled my eyes, grabbing some chips. There was only one more to go and I was reaching my limit. The guy that just walked in grabbed my ass when I came to take his order and I grabbed his balls and squeezed hard. "Hands off." I growled and he hurried to a seat, his friends laughing. I walked to the back and saw what they were painting on his back. I giggled and kissed Murphy's cheek, leaving some lipstick on it. He rubbed it off and Romeo came back, saying they were all here.

He asked for a bb gun and Murphy tossed him one of his, and then tossed me a gun. "You might be better with knives, but unless you are staying back here, you gotta take this." He said and I smirked and tossed it back. "I'll be fine." I said in a you-better-shut-up-now tone.

This outfit is bullshit, but I'm about to bust some ass!


	12. Chapter 12

We heard one of the guys ask about George and I rolled him out. The guys hurried over, pulling out guns and I stayed in the shadows, making sure none got away once the shooting started. The guys came out and before the goons had time to pull the trigger, they were all shot and dead on the ground. Romeo jumped across the counter and I came out, twirling a knife, pouting.

"That wasn't fun for me ya know." I said and Murphy pulled me into his arms. "I'll make sure you get some of the next ones." He said and leaned down to kiss me, but Conner stopped us, pointing at George. "Can I do him?" I asked, grinning devilishly at him, he was scared out of his mind. "I think we should let the good lord decide if he lives or not." Conner said and emptied a 6 shooter and put one bullet back, pointed it at George's head and said something about being right with Jesus or something.

He pulled the trigger and the gun clicked, then we laughed and George was gasping for breath. "You know all good boys go to Heaven." Conner said and George took off out the door. Murphy said it was about time one of Conner's plans actually worked and I grabbed their collars, shoving them all to the ground as I heard footsteps and soon there were shots. I turned, ready to kill and was staring at Eunice Bloom, my new friend, holding a newly loaded gun at us.

Romeo took off running after someone who was at the stairs, shooting from behind. Murphy and Conner were telling her to put her gun down and she did, saying she was alone and she told them her name. I stared at her and she didn't seem to notice who I was yet, told the guys she was a friend of an old friend of theirs. They asked who and she told them Smecker.

They put down their guns and she finally noticed me. "Marietta?" the guys turned to me and I smiled and put up my knife. "Hey Eunice." I said, coming over to her. "What are you doing here?" "Marietta, what's going on?" "Who the fuck was that guy?" "That's the shooter you have been looking for." "Who the fuck is this broad? What the fuck is going on here!" Romeo said and I smirked at what she said in return.

She told us she was controlling the investigation from the inside, she was working with three that aided the guys in the past, but hasn't told them because she has to have some fun. Murphy said the three cops that Smecker worked with last and I was standing next to her and she turned to me. "So, you're in with the Saints?" she asked and I shrugged. "I guess I am." "Does she know about you Marietta?" Murphy asked and I shook my head.

"About what?" "Nothing, later." "Now this just won't do."

She told the guys where to drag the goons and I helped, but it was hard in my outfit. "Marietta, just sit down and rest your shoulder, it must have hurt shoving us down like you did." I was about to say something, but his look made me decide to let him have one. She told us to get outta here and that she would meet us later, so we went back to Docs. Murphy and I went to go upstairs, but Conner grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"Not now you two." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Come on Conner, just a quickie?" Murphy mumbled and Conner sighed, but still shook his head. "No, let's get some drinks and get ready for when the guys show up." He said and I pouted, sitting at the bar. "You are no fun sometimes Conner." I said and he poured me a drink. I downed it before he had even poured theirs and he poured me another, but took my glass. "To Smecker." He said and we took it together.

"Hey guys, I got an idea for the others." I said and told them what I was talking about. They agreed and we got everything ready, Murphy and Conner was hiding behind the counter and Romeo would act like a cop, I would be hiding in a corner, since they don't know I'm with the Saints. We heard a car pull up after a while of sitting and talking and got in our spots. They came in and Dolly went to asking questions and actually thought he was a real cop. Greenly was mumbling to himself and Duffy was trying to calm Dolly down, while looking kinda worried himself.

Murphy and Conner jumped up, spraying them with beer until Duffy said to fucking stop. Dolly fell to his knees and hurried over to Eunice, hugging her. They were laughing and I walked out, behind them. Eunice nodded at me and I had took out a knife and threw it right between Greenly's and Duffy's head. They jumped and turned, hands on their guns and let out a breath when they saw it was me.

"Marietta? What are you doing here?" I was still in my outfit, so Greenly stared for a while, but I walked over and hopped on the bar and Murphy wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight. "Murphy? Marietta?" he asked and we both smiled. "Yepp, Conner get my knife please." I said and he nodded, reaching and pulling it out the wall, I put it back, Greenly's eyes on me of course.

The guys got out of their soaking wet jackets and we poured them a shot. I was next to Eunice, who was sitting next to the guys. The trio of cops was talking to each other and Eunice was showing the shooters file. I got up and grabbed a bottle, took a big gulp and Murphy said they were hitting my cousin in 48 hours. I choked and they looked at me. "Marietta, you alright?" "That soon?" I breathed and he nodded, and then came over to me. "You don't have to come ya know." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine, I want to do this." "Is everything alright?" "Eunice you remember how I didn't ever tell you my last name?" they all nodded, "Yeah, you never told us and neither did Smecker." Greenly said and I shrugged. "It's because Concezio is my cousin." I said and most of their mouths dropped. "You're joking." "No, I'm the daughter of a mob boss from another country, but my mother was Papa Joe's sister." I explained and they took a shot and I saw Conner staring at me.

"You know, we don't even know your last name, you never told us." I looked away and shrugged again, moving away from Murphy, who followed after me. "Come on, it can't be that bad, what is it Marietta?" "Please don't think badly of me, but my full name is Marietta Ella Abby De Argento." I said and they all stared, Murphy even took a step away from me.

"The De Argento's are the most powerful crime family in the world; you are the daughter of the leader?" Duffy said and I nodded, stepping away from everyone. I went to take a drink, but Murphy jerked the bottle from my hand. "You're a part of that family. You know how many lives they have ruined? Please tell me you had nothing to do with any of it." he said and I looked away.

"I was one of the lives that my father ruined, that's why I ran away and came to the states, hoping to escape his gaze. He didn't like that I didn't want to take over after him." I said in a low voice, but they all heard. Eunice came over, and lifted my chin. "Don't worry; I'll personally make sure he doesn't find you again." She said and I smiled. "Thanks, but I already figured it out, I'm almost free from him." I said and she stared at me.

"Only one other person knows I'm here that will tell my father and that's my cousin, but he's going to be dead in a day or two, so I'm almost free." I said and they nodded, Eunice said she had to go and asked the guys to walk her to the door, along with me. Once we were at the door, Conner asked is she wanted to hear the plan and the guys started bickering about it. She said their might be someone else involved, because Panza knew what was going down tonight and just let it happen. "Think we got another fox in the henhouse?" "Seems that way." She said we might have a ghost in the darkness and I tighten my grip on Murphy's hand.

"I doubt it's your father Marietta." I tried to smile, but it wasn't working, Eunice hugged me bye and left. We walked back to the others and I noticed their eyes on me. "I really didn't ever help my father." I said with a sigh and sat down next to Murphy. They left and Romeo said he was going to bed, then left. Murphy turned to me and had a smirk on his face. "So Ella?" "Abby?" Conner said with a grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up you two." I said and stood up, letting Murphy's hand go. They both turned and looked at me. "I have to get home." Murphy hopped up and looked at the stairs, then back at me. "I thought you would stay here…with me." "Oh no, I'm not being kept up all damn night by you two!" Conner said, getting up and looking at us both. "No, I have to get back and get my shit together, plus I need a shower and different clothes." I said and Conner walked off, Murphy said he would walk me home and we left.

Well the cats out of the bag now, better now than later I guess.


	13. Chapter 13

He held me close to him when he noticed a few guys staring at me. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about this outfit." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "So can I walk you to your house or are you going to keep it a secret like you did with Conner?" I shrugged and we just walked, enjoying being with each other. "Why aren't you saying much?" I sighed and looked at him. "Why did you act angry with me, jerking the bottle from me after I told you my name?" he looked away and then pinched his nose.

"It doesn't matter; I was worried you helped him, with those families, to get live practice with your weapons." He said and I nodded, understanding. "Well as I told you, I didn't, not once." He smiled and I stopped when we got to the hotel I was staying at before the trial and I remembered Matt. "Murphy…I need to tell you something…" he saw where I was looking and then looked at me. "Yeah?" "Never mind, I'll tell you when we get there." I said and hurried across the street.

How is he going to react, if he tries to fight Matt, he will lose, plus Matt will be angry at me. I closed my eyes and prayed that Matt was out so that I wouldn't have to explain. We got there and I saw the lights were out at the top and sighed a breath of relief. We walked in and I hit the button for the elevator, which opened and I saw Matt with a bag in his hand.

"Matt…" I said and he smiled sadly at me. "You're the ex right?" Murphy said, tightening his grip on my waist. Matt noticed and looked right at me. "So I see you finally told him. Took you long enough" he smiled and I moved away from Murphy and walked over to Matt. "I-um…" "You don't have to say anything, remember I was only here 'til you told him. And if he would have rejected you, I would have been here to comfort you before leaving." He said and Murphy got in with us and the doors closed.

"Leaving? What is he talking about Marietta?" "Murphy, I was trying to tell you…" "You live with him?" he said, realizing it and glared at Matt, clinching his fists. "He lives with me, but doesn't sleep anywhere near me, in an extra room on the other side of the place. Calm down Murphy." I said, holding up my hands. "Still you live with him, after you say you love me! What the fuck!" I gritted my teeth and saw Matt tense up, I put my hands between them and sighed.

"Matt, I see you have your stuff packed, I know how you feel, but you know how I feel." He smiled at me and nodded. "You don't have to leave tonight; I mean how did you even know?" I asked and he looked away. "When you didn't answer your phone or text, I came to the bar looking for you, I saw you kissing him on the pool table in your old place and assumed you told him."

I blushed and looked away, clearing my throat. "Matt, this place is in your name, so I should leave, not you. I mean you have the right to stay." I said and he held up his hand. "Its fine Marietta, I know you want to be alone with him." "Actually he was just walking me home. I mean he can't stay." Murphy cleared his throat and I saw his face, it was pissed off. "I can stay if you want me to." "See? He doesn't like me being near you and I understand. If I had you, I wouldn't want to let you go either." He said and smiled at Murphy.

The bell dinged and we all walked out and into the place. Murphy looked around, and then stared at me. "Do you want me to leave?" "Or do you want me to leave?" I stared at both of them and then walked into the kitchen. "I need a drink." I said and Matt chuckled and came over, feeling my head. "You're kinda hot, are you feeling alright?" he said and I shrugged. "I feel fine." "Are you sure?" Murphy came over and took the bottle from my hand.

"You have had enough tonight Marietta." "Murphy?" I asked and turned to him; Matt took his hand away from me and leaned against the counter. "I'll go if you want, I trust you." He said and kissed my cheek. "He's right, you are kinda hot." He said and I felt my own head and I did seem warm, even though it was chilly outside.

"I'm fine you two, geez calm down." Matt nodded and grabbed his bag. "I'll make it easier and just go, I'll stay at a hotel tonight and when you decide what you want, I'll make the arrangements." He kissed my forehead and left. Murphy was staring at me and I pulled away from him and ran after Matt. I caught his arm before he walked into the elevator.

"I know you love me; I know it's hard for you. I can't change the way I feel, but I do care for you, I want you to be happy so don't hope I'll come back to you." He smiled and leaned down to my ear. "I know, that's why I'll always be here for you." He kissed my lips gently and glanced behind me and I saw Murphy staring at me. The doors closed and we were alone. I walked past him and into my place and over to the counter.

"What was that?" he asked, coming over. "He just kissed me; I guess it was a goodbye kiss." I said and blinked, seeing a tear fall. I shook it away and turned to see Murphy watching me close. "You can stay if you want, I'll tell Conner." I mumbled and walked into my room and outside. The wind was chilly and it felt so good against my now burning skin.

Murphy came up behind me and then stood beside me. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked and I looked at him with a sad smile. "I love you Murphy…but the choice is yours." I said and he looked around and nodded. "I'll stay." I nodded and pulled out my phone from the pocket and texted Conner, saying that Murphy was staying with me and to call or text when it was time to leave. I walked back inside and he followed, still looking around.

"So I see you got some money, to get this place." I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Murphy…I" I went to say, but he held up his hand. He walked over and took my hand. "It's alright Marietta." He whispered and gently pressed his forehead against mine. I smiled and cupped his face in my hands. I met his lips with my own and we had amazing sex. I got up out of bed and grabbed my bag. I tossed him some boxers and he looked at me.

"What? I like to sleep in boxers." I said and he chuckled and slipped them on, I pulled on a tank to sleep in and some boy short panties. We snuggled up together and fell asleep soon after. I was woke up by the alarm and had to wiggle out of Murphy's grip. I grabbed it and then grabbed my phone, it vibrated and Conner said to get up and ready, that they had to pick some stuff up before the final hit.

I woke Murphy up and we got a shower together, having a quickie in the middle somewhere, then got dressed and met Conner and Romeo near the docks. I was wearing a pair of jeans, my belt around my waist, hidden under my leather jacket and shirt. We went into a building and a man led us to a back room where there were guns and all kinda stuff everywhere. Romeo went off on his own and I saw a collection of knives near the back as the guy was talking to Conner and Murphy.

I looked over and saw Murphy and Conner ogling at some guns, I rolled my eyes and picked up a knife, twirled it and grabbed the set, coming over to see Romeo with a wooden box, saying the guys' guns were queer. The guy said we were on the house and Romeo showed us two guns, I sniggered at them and he asked the guy if he looked gay and the guy said he might have seen one up close. We all laughed and I showed him the knives. "I'll pay you, I have a pride issue." I said and he shrugged, taking the money from me.

"Don't you think you should get a gun?" Romeo asked and I shook my head. "I hate guns; knives are all I need, along with my own strength." I said and Murphy shook his head at me and we left with our new toys. We got together with the others and I was with Greenly and Duffy, about to head up the side of the building, getting ready to meet the guys.

Tonight is my night of freedom, finally.


	14. Chapter 14

The guys showed up and were already fighting. "Are they always like this?" Duffy asked and I shrugged. "You didn't get this from a movie did ya?" Duffy asked and I was getting into my harness when he told us yes. "Are you fucking serious? You can't come up with your own shit?" I said and they noticed I was getting ready too. "What you doing? You can't come down with us like this?" I paused and stared at them. "Why the fuck not?" "Cause, they going to start shooting and all you got are knives, you should've stayed with Romeo and came in with him."

I took out a knife and pointed at Conner. "Get out your gun and let's see who's right." I snapped and Murphy pushed my hand down. "It's too late Conner, just let her come." He said and Conner was about to say something, but the lift stopped. Greenly didn't know what happened and said it would take a minute to get it going again. "Romeo doesn't have that time." I said and we started counting lengths of rope, we were going to have to work it out now.

We took out knives to cut the rope and then jumped off. I saw my cousin see us coming and took off running, we cut the ropes and they shot a hole into the windows before we crashed into them, I was on Murphy's side and rolled, throwing knives, hitting a few guys at a time as they shot them over and over, sliding across the room.

Romeo kicked the door in and started shooting the others; my cousin was running toward his room. I rolled out of the way and threw a knife at him, hitting his thigh, but he didn't stop. I saw him run into his guy and the guy made it in, but he didn't. Everyone else was dead and I stood up and ran over to him. "You Bitch!" he said and I punched him, but Murphy stopped me from throwing a knife at him.

They put him on his knees and pulled out necklaces, then held their guns to the back of his head. I got in front of him and looked him in the eyes, my knife at his throat. "Did you tell anyone that I was here?" "Why would I tell you!" he spat and I sighed. "You didn't." I said simply and stood up. He looked at me wide eyed and then held up his hands.

"Marietta, we're family! Help me!" he said and I turned back to him and nodded at Murphy and Conner to start their prayer. "We might be family, but I want something different. Goodbye." Then they finished and pulled the triggers, killing him. I sighed and sank to the ground in relief. "I'm free." I whispered and Murphy came over to me. Romeo said something but I ignored him.

We went back to Docs and they cleaned their guns and I cleaned my knives. "These are so great. I'm glad I came with you guys to get new stuff." I said and they chuckled. After a while the door opened and Greenly came in, grabbed his junk and yelled, "Sac-O-Manic I said!" we laughed and suddenly there was a gunshot and Greenly gasped and fell to the ground.

Murphy and Conner jumped behind the counter and I flipped over the end of it, then remembered Doc and got up to see the guy holding a knife to his throat and a gun to us. Murphy and Conner tossed their guns over and the guy turned to me. "Who's this? A woman? Oh well. Which one I kill first? Which one you love more?" he asked and I grabbed a knife and went to throw it, but he turned his gun and shot at me once, then we heard a silencer and he screamed, dropping the gun.

I yelled and grabbed my side in pain and saw I was bleeding. I saw their father walk in, holding the gun that shot the little man. Murphy, Conner and I ran over to Greenly, who was bleeding everywhere and dying fast. "Call 911 DOC!" Conner said and Greenly said no. "It's over." He gasped and I started crying already, ignoring the pain in my side. "Proudest day of my life." He said and turned to me. "Don't cry Marietta." He breathed and gasped a few times and was gone.

I looked away and saw the guy taking a gun from their father. I waved my hand in front of the guys and they stood up too, as they pointed guns at each others heads. "Easy boys" he said and Conner and Murphy ran and grabbed their guns after the man pulled the trigger and it clicked. "Daddy's working." He said and they backed off, but said whatever happens, he dies tonight.

He pulled the trigger and his gun clicked. They fell to the ground, praying and I found myself staring at the scene. I felt out of place, but my feet were glued to the floor and I couldn't look away. The man cocked his gun and mumbled something, then pulled the trigger, but the gun clicked again. He kept asking where someone was and cocked his gun, the guy started to look scared, but still said no and he pulled the trigger and the gun went off, shooting him right in the forehead.

Murphy and Conner both let out breaths of relief and I could finally move, I sank to the ground in pain and Murphy looked over and saw a small puddle of blood beside me. "Oh shit!" he said and crawled over, I tried to smile. "It's nothing, just a graze." I said and he moved my hand and saw it. The bullet didn't fully hit me, but didn't miss completely. "Let's get you to a hospital." He said and helped me up, but I shook my head. "No, I'll be alright."

We went to Romeo's uncle's place and he patched me up, and then showed us all to a back room. He gave us drinks and closed the doors, leaving us alone to talk. Murphy was holding my hand and their father looked at me. "This is the woman that attacked me?" I smiled and held out my hand. "I'm sorry about stabbing you." I said and he chuckled. "I'm sorry about shooting you." I nodded and Murphy rubbed my shoulder.

"A mark is left?" "I already had a couple scars, what's a couple more." I giggled and he nodded, and then said he was sorry to his sons. He said he had to tell them a few things and I stood up. "This seems like a family matter, I'll go see about getting a snack from Romeo's uncle." Before they could say anything, I hurried out, shutting the door behind me. I sat with them and my stomach growled. "I'll get you something to eat." Romeo said and went back into the back to cook something up for me.

His uncle sat next to me and smiled at me. "Are you alright my dear, the wound did look deeper than you said." "I know it is, I just don't want to worry the others. I get a scratch and they think anything is too dangerous for me. You won't say anything to them will you?" "Of course not." I thanked him and Romeo came back with some food. "I really don't feel like Mexican Romeo, it's fine though, I'm not really that hungry." "I'll go get you something." Before I could say anything, he hurried out of the place and I sighed.

"They act like I'm a girl that can't take care of herself." I said and he chuckled. "They just want to look after you." "How long to do you think they will be?" I asked and he shrugged. "They can take as long as they need; I'm closed for a while because of that crime scene thing." I nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry about that." "It's fine, I understand the reasons." He touched my hand and smiled.

"Don't worry so much, just try to get better. It's over now." "No." "What?" "It's not over yet, I thought it was, but from what happened tonight and the look their father had on, saying it was his fault, and there is something else. I feel it." he looked at the doors and then back at me. "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Will you try to help them?" "Of course, why wouldn't I?" I asked and he looked away from me, then back. "You shouldn't be trying to fight with this wound, that's all." I watched him closely and made him look me in the eyes. "What is it?" "You just seem to be glowing. Like…" I jumped off the stood and stared at him. "That's not possible. I haven't…that's just not right, it doesn't add up." I said, backing away from him.

"I could be wrong, but I have seen this glow many times." I stared at him and then heard the door opened and the guys walk out, then Romeo came back with some bags. I was staring at his uncle, then Murphy, then the floor. I hurried back over to the man and whispered in his ear, "Don't say anything, I'll get checked out if you swear you won't." he nodded and I sighed, sitting on a chair.

It's not possible; I mean there is no way.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up early the next morning and snuck away from Murphy and called Eunice, asking her to meet me at my place. I got a cab there and she was waiting outside. "I need you to go somewhere with me." she nodded without a question and we grabbed a cab. "Can I ask what it is?" "I guess, I went with the guys to Romeo's uncle's place yesterday and we were alone and he told me I had a slight glow to me…" "Glow?" she asked and looked me up and down.

"Like…" I nodded and then shook my head. "But it doesn't make any since, even if I was, which I doubt I am, I mean the last person I had sex with was Murphy, and that was only about a week ago, there is no way I would even be able to know. It's too soon. Do you see a glow? Maybe it was just the lights in that place." She looked at me closely and shrugged. "I can't really tell, but I never seen a pregnancy glow before."

I sighed and she looked out the window. "If you are sure you can't be, then why are we even going?" "I promised him if he kept his mouth shut I would go get checked out." she nodded and we sat in silence. I didn't feel any different at all, there just wasn't any way I was pregnant, and it was stupid to even think that. We got there and we were waiting for the doctor.

"What if you are?" "I don't know. If I am, I know its Murphy's." "Will you tell him?" I looked away and then nodded. "Of course. I mean, why wouldn't I?" she looked like she was about to say something, but the door opened and a doctor called my fake name. I walked back into a room and she asked what I was here for. "My friend said I had a glow…like a pregnancy glow. I promised I would come be checked out, even though there isn't a way to tell since it would have had to happen in a week ago at the most." I explained and she just stared at me.

"I always keep promises, so I came. Is there any way to tell this early?" I asked and she smiled and shrugged. "We can try to tell, but no promises, you might just to come back in a few weeks." I nodded and she left to get a test and asked me to get into a gown. She made me pee in a cup and went to have it check with a normal test, then sat me up and took a look downstairs.

She didn't say much, and then left to check the test, saying I could get back dressed and when she came back, she was holding a test in her hands. "This is a new test; it's supposed to be able to tell sooner than others." She explained and handed it to me. I held my breath and looked at it, it is positive, in tiny letters, but clear as day. "There is a chance it is wrong?" I asked and she nodded.

"That's why I wanted to take a look below, to try to feel anything, which I barely felt something tiny. I couldn't tell you what it is, it is possibly a growing child, but I doubt it. It is just too soon to tell. The test is better than any other, but I suggest you come back in a few weeks to check again." She smiled and left me standing in the room, holding the test.

I walked out, still holding the test and Eunice got up and looked at me. "Well?" I showed her the test and she stared at me. "There is a chance it's wrong." I mumbled and grabbed a tissue and wrapped it up. "What are you doing?" "If I am, I should have proof." I whispered and she nodded, I slipped it into my purse and we caught a cab back to the guys.

We were about to walk in, but I stopped her. "Don't say anything. I want to tell him in private. I might even wait until a few weeks, just to be sure. Don't want to worry him for nothing." She nodded and we walked in and saw the guys walking out the back. We followed and she said she had to talk to their father and I noticed she had a folder as she walked out the back door. I waited a moment, the test still in my hands. "What's wrong?" I jumped and looked up to see Murphy smiling at me.

"Nothing just tired." "Where did you go this morning? I woke up and you were gone." "Sorry, I got a text from Eunice; she wanted to talk to me before everything went down today." He nodded and took my hand, then led me outside. Conner tossed me my belts of knives and Eunice jerked her head in my direction.

"Please tell me you aren't going with them?" "Why wouldn't I?" I asked, trying to give her a hint. "Yeah, I mean there isn't nothing wrong with her except that graze, but she said it wasn't that deep." Eunice caught on and nodded. "Yeah, I keep forgetting that detail. Marietta come here, I got something for you before you guys leave." The guys were getting everything into the truck and I knew Murphy was watching us.

"Don't go Marietta." "Why?" "What if you are and something happens, then Murphy finds out. He will be so angry with you." "Then it will be on me, just leave it alone. I'll stay out of harms way the best I can." "Swear it." "I swear." She smiled and hugged me, "You were supposed to give me something remember." I smiled and she nodded, pulling out a small box.

"I have to lay low for a while." I nodded and gave her a hug before she left. We drove to a church and I waited outside while they went in to pray. I touched my stomach and couldn't feel anything at all, it was just my stomach. I sighed and stared at my purse. I had to find a place to hide it from them, in case something does happen. I cut a hole and put it in there, then sat a box in front of it, holding it shut.

They came back and I was sitting next to Murphy, he was holding my hand tight. "Promise me you won't get killed." I smiled and shook my head. "I can't promise that, but I promise I'll try my best to stay out of harms way." He nodded and kissed me. Their dad cleared his throat and looked at us, taking off his glasses. "What's this?" "Oh I'm sorry." I said and looked away.

"Murphy?" "This is my girlfriend, Marietta." "Girlfriend?" I nodded, blushing. "When did this happen?" "The first time or most recent?" Murphy asked and I felt my blush getting redder. "What?" "Well it didn't last long the last time because of some problems. Now that we found each other again, I think it will last longer." I said, lifting my gaze to his, he was smiling.

"Now we just have to find Conner a woman." Murphy joked and I giggled and felt their dad's eyes on me again. "What can I call you?" I asked, not knowing what to say, he smiled and stuck out his hand. "Noah." I shook it and nodded. Murphy hugged me tight and shook hands with his father. I felt the van stop and Conner said we were there. We got the stuff together and Noah got out first, then me and Murphy, Conner, and Romeo. I paused at the door of the van, about to close it.

Murphy looked at me and I smiled, shutting it. I asked Noah to come over for a moment and he did, smiling at me. I made sure we weren't in the listening range of Conner or Murphy. "I'm not sure how to say this, but I feel like I should tell you." "Yes?" I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "There is a slight possibly that I'm pregnant with Murphy's baby. It's still a little too early to be fully sure."

He pulled away and took off his glasses, staring at me. "Does he know?" I shook my head. "I didn't want anything clouding his mind today, but I just had to tell you, I'm not sure why though." He looked around at his boys and then back at me. "I won't say anything; it is in your right to tell him once you are completely sure. If you are, I'll be happy that it's you, you seem to make him happy." I nodded and gave him a hug. "Thank you Noah, for everything."

We walked back and I gave Murphy one last kiss for luck and love, then left to sneak around the back. I was looking around and when I felt I was alone, I sat down and thought back to my last period. It was supposed to be now, yesterday actually. I thought about it over and over and it added up, I had missed my period. But I mean this was WAY too soon to be doing all this.

I saw a shadow going up the stairs and knew Noah was heading toward his old friend, Louie. I gave the place a last look around before getting in position. I heard music playing and then saw Noah sit down in front of him; the man stopped the music and looked at Noah. They started talking and I saw men hiding all over the yard, behind trees and probably in the house. I found one that was away from the others and all alone. I got behind him and slit his throat, not making a sound.

This is about to get bad…I feel it.


	16. Chapter 16

I pulled the body away from the view of anyone and threw him in a ditch, making sure he was dead before taking his gun. I would need this, even if I didn't like it. I looked back and saw they were still talking, but Noah was now looking at a picture in his hand. He took off his glasses and they went back to talking.

Noah looked around, asking a question I guessed and I snuck over toward some of the guys, getting ready to attack if needed. I watched the guys whispering to each other, and then saw the old man look at the music player and Noah nodded. This is it, this is where it begins.

I heard gunshots and knew Conner and Murphy had shot a couple guys and lifted my knives and hit two guys twice in the backs, they fell down and I ducked quickly behind a tree and shot a man aiming at me. I threw a few more knives and hit a few more. The others took off running toward the house, shooting at Noah.

I threw knives, hitting one or two every once in a while and saw Conner and Murphy jumped down into the garden to help their father. I ran toward the place, still shooting at guys, diving out of the way when some turned to shoot back. I rolled into a broken window and was back to back with Romeo, he had a shotgun still.

I grabbed a gun from a guy and we continued to shoot at the guys that were everywhere. Conner and Murphy were still on top of the garden thing and I threw a knife at the old man, but missed after being shoved by Romeo. He had gotten shot in the shoulder, but was still shooting.

I ran toward the others, giving Romeo space to get the last few guys and Murphy and Conner jumped down. Noah walked toward his sons, helping them and I saw Murphy and Conner both get shot, but they still continued to fire their guns and I watch Noah get shot too. I remembered my promise to Murphy and Eunice and tried to help them without getting in harms way.

They shot the wings off an angel statue in the garden and I ducked down, being covered in broken glass of the window that was just shattered above me. Murphy found his way over to their dad and I got up and threw a knife quickly, hitting a guy walking toward them dead in the chest and Conner shot him plenty of times after that.

I jumped up and Romeo shot a guy that came up behind Conner, then everyone was dead. Conner ran over to their dad and I followed after him, Noah told them to take him to Louie and we helped each other carry him back over to the old man sitting in the chair, watching us closely. "I'll see you…in a minute Louie." He breathed and Louie nodded, then Noah shot him.

The record stopped playing and Noah was getting cold already. The guys already had tears in their eyes and I couldn't help but to get some too. I mean I didn't know him, but knew how they must feel. We sat him down on the floor and he was staring up at the sky. They begged him not to die and I let the tears fall when he wiped one of them away, smiling slightly and nodding at me, knowing that I would take care of Murphy.

He turned to the sky again and gasped, "Look boys Look!" he said and then said, "It's so beautiful…It's a beautiful day." Then he didn't breath anymore, they cried, and I noticed a picture in his hat of a woman holding two babies and I knew it was the guys. I held Murphy close to me and he cried, gripping my side with one hand and the other still holding his father.

"We have to go guys." I whispered and they nodded. I pulled Murphy up and held him against me. I heard the footsteps and knew it was too late; the police were waiting on us. "Let's go this way." I breathed and they shook their heads. I stopped Murphy and Conner, looking over toward Romeo and kissed Murphy. I pulled away and he stared at me. "I think I might be pregnant." I whispered and his mouth dropped. "You knew this! And you still came! You could've been hurt!" he said and Conner stared at us.

"I know, but I'm not even sure yet. It's too early to tell." I whispered and he suddenly looked around. "You have to go, get away." "I won't leave you." I whispered and he looked up, looking worried and relieved. I turned and saw Matt breathing heavily and staring at us. "Marietta, I had to come, I'm sorry." "Go with him." Murphy said and pulled away from me.

"I won't leave you." I repeated and he gave me a gentle push with his arm. "I won't let you go to prison, even if you aren't pregnant." Matt's mouth dropped and rushed over to me. "Murphy, come with me, I don't want to leave you again." I said, reaching for him. He hugged me and kissed me one last time and Matt grabbed my hand. "I might not be with her in person, but she is still mine." He said to Matt, who nodded and pulled me away from Murphy.

"Please don't go!" I whispered harshly and he looked away and walked down the stairs with his brother. Matt hugged me tight and then picked me up. "Let me go!" I said and he shook his head, then I started to struggle and he whispered that he was sorry and everything went black.

I opened my eyes with a pain in the back of my neck, Matt had knocked me out to get me away…from Murphy! I shot up in the dark room and saw I was in a church pew. I glanced around and the lights came on. "About time you woke up. I thought for a minute I hit you too hard." I jumped up, but sank to the ground. He came over and squatted in front of me. "Listen Marietta…" I punched him and he fell onto his ass.

"You made me leave him!" "He wanted you to go!" he said and I got quiet. "He only wanted you to be safe." He said and I looked around. "Why are we in a church?" "I got a call from Eunice; she said she needed to talk with you. She asked to meet us here." "But she had to leave, to get away." "It'll be alright, I did get away." Her voice said and she walked out.

Her hair was short now and black at the night. I blinked and looked around again. "Where are we?" "At a monastery, everything was off the books." She explained and I stood up slowly, Matt following and I swear I almost fell back down when he walked out. "Smecker?" I breathed and he smiled. "You look good Marietta." "But you died." "Fake, to be able to fully help the boys."

I stared at him and walked over to him. "Help the boys?" "I trained Eunice before I 'died' so I could get everything prepared." "We want to get them out." I blinked and looked at Eunice. "Out?" "The Hoag prison. We will need your help." He said and Eunice shook her head. "No, she has to go to a doctor in a few weeks, she might be pregnant." Smecker looked at me and I nodded. "Who? Him?" he asked, pointing at Matt.

I shook my head and smiled a bit. "If I am…then its Murphy's baby." "Well we better find out soon, or we will have to replan everything to leave you out of it." he said and walked away. "Get some rest Marietta." He said and left with Eunice. I sighed and Matt took me to a room. "I have to go Marietta, to help them plan." I nodded and he left me. I rolled onto my back after falling on the bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping to see the guys soon and hoping they are all alright from their wounds.


End file.
